Good and bad memories
by JessyHeick
Summary: I was inspired of Eventhorizon6 by her story Little Moments with her OC and Jim. So I wanted to do the same with Jessica and Jim. Of course also with their friends. This is memories/moments before they meets and how there life is on the Interstellar Academy, and maybe further in the future ; So enjoy!
1. 17 years old Birthday

"I'am so screwed!" Shouted Jim after he had looked at his calendar. 19 April! "How will I ever get a gift for Jessica? When every store, in the town is closed!?" He slammed his door and leaned against to the wall.

"What's going on Jim?" It was Katyuna; she was on her way to her room, when she saw Jim slamming his door.

"You know what day it is tomorrow?" He asked.

"The 20 April, why? Oh!"

"Yes, oh! I have forgotten to look after a birthday gift for Jessica! I'm the worst boyfriend ever!"

"No Jim you're not. Come on, I'll help you, to get a gift for her before tomorrow." She putted a comfort hand on his shoulder. Jim gave her a smile.

"Thanks."

"You're welcome.

Time passed by, and Jim and Katyuna sat in his room. They talked about what he should give Jessica for her birthday present. Katyuna had bought a lot of special pencils, where there was different thickness. Jessica had wished them in long time, so she thought it would be a great gift.

"So have you even thought about what to give her?" Asked Katyuna.

"To be honest, no."

Katyuna sighed. "Well what does she like besides drawing?"

"Well, swimming, reading, painting and…."

"Come on boy pull yourself together!" She pushed to Jim arm.

"Okay, okay fine… I don't know what to do." Jim leaned defeatist back on the chair. If he didn't find a gift for Jessica before tomorrow, she would think he didn't care about her. He had to figure out of something.

In the mean while were Selaura and Jessica heading down at the hall and talked about Jess's birthday.

"So are you excited, about tomorrow?" Selaura asked.

"Hehe well a little are you always, right?" chuckled Jessica. Selaura smiled.

"Do you think that Jim, have bought you something special? After all, it's your first birthday in Interstellar."

"To be honest I don't really think he has remembered it, he hasn't talked about it. So I don't have many aspirations." Jess blushed a bit.

"Come on Jess, you must have been thinking about, if he was going to get you something, for tomorrow." Teased Selaura and gave a gentle push on her friend arm.

"Okay I admit it."

"I really hope, you will like my gift."

"I can't wait to see it." Both girls grinned and went back to their room.

"Come on Jim! Think!" shouted Katyuna since Jim still didn't have any ideas what to get for Jessica.

"I'm trying! Okay!? Gezz why are girls so difficult to give birthday gift too?"

"Jim you know just as well as me that Jessica doesn't expect any big from you. Ok?"

Jim thought about it. She was right. Jessica had never been the kind of girl, who expected much from him, and always said with a smile if he had forgotten something or if he was late, that it was okay. A smile appeared on his face. It was that why he liked her. Plus she was girl who could kick buts.

"I have it!" Shouted Jim out of sudden and jumped up from the chair.

"What do you have?" Asked Katyuna.

"I know just what to give her."

As it was time for the student to get into their rooms, Jessica sat up and read she was reading her most favorite book, Vampirates book 2, again. She really wanted book 3 and 4 but it was difficult to get, so she never bought them. She looked at the clock 11:00 pm. Somehow she hoped that Jim didn't had forget her birthday, but tried to be understanding as well. There were a lot of things going on lately. Even though that Dive was gone, there still were bullies who loved to tease her and her friends, whenever if the times was right or not. Plus they were booked with homework's. After the fight Jim and Jessica had with Dive, were her ribs going fine, but she still needed to be careful with her foot and make some exercises. Even though that she forgot it a lot of times.

Jim sat inside his room to getting done with Jessica's present. Why didn't he think about it before? Finally he was done. And the time showed 12:09 am. He grinned.

"Happy birthday Jess." He whispered.

It was now 6. In the morning. Selaura, Katyuna and Jim agreed to meet outside the girls' room. Jim was rubbing his eyes as he walked out of the door.

"Jim, what did we tell you about to get early to bed?" Said Selaura but just then she gave a yawn.

"Well it seems that I'm not the only one who are tired huh?"

"Shh! Be quiet you two. Ready to go?" Said Katyuna.

"I think so, but you know it's not the best time to get her up." Told Jim them.

Katyuna rolled her eyes and stepped inside the room. Jessica was sleeping peaceful in her bed. Her right arm was hanging over the beds edge. Jim smiled at her.

"Happy birthday to you, happy birthday to you. Happy birthday dear Jessy, happy birthday to you." They sang and slowly Jessica opened her eyes, she rubbed her eyes and looked up to her friends, who were surrounding her.

"Happy birthday Jess!" Everyone shouted. Jim gave her a kiss on her forehead as she sat up.

"Thanks." She gave a smile.

Katyuna was the first one who gave her gift.

"WOW! Thank you Katy!" Jessica hugged her friend. "I have wanted these pencils, like forever!"

"I know." Katyuna laughed and sat beside Jessica on her bed.

"This is from me." Selaura reached her present as well.

"Oh my god! Vampirates 3! But how?"

"Hehe I got my sources." Winked Selaura.

Everyone laughed at her. Jim then told Jessica that she would get his present later, after class. They were supposed to meet on the beach, after the classes. That day had everything in the town open. Of course. So he asked her if she wanted to go there too and she said yes.

The day went fast. Jessica walked down at the beach. 17 years old? How could the time been going so fast? So much good and bad had happen for her. Great friends, a new boyfriend, new pet, got beaten and had lost someone. Wow.

She took her shoes of and walked closer to the sea, there was some small waves, and while she stood on the shore she felt the cold water under her feet. It was nice and relaxing.

"Jess!" Jessica turned around and saw Jim. "Ready to go to the town?" He asked.

"Yep!" she stepped on his solar surfer. Jim wrapped his arm around her and started the surfer. "Hey, Jim. This time you may fly a little bit higher." She gave a smile over her shoulder. Jim gave a grin and did it.

"Woohooo!" The teens shouted.

As they walked through the town, Jim and Jessica were eating an ice cream and talked about how fast the year had been pasting by.

"How is it to be 17 years?" Jim asked taking another bite of his ice cream, which was chocolate and pistachio, his favorite.

"I don't feel any changing, to be honest. But you are going to be 17 in the next month, right?" She gave him a gentle push. "2 weeks older huh? Isn't it nice to be young?" Jessica gave him smirk and then after took a bite on her ice cream, which was with pineapples and apple.

"Hey remember who's the shortest of us." Jim then pushed back. They laughed. He had been very surprised that he figures out that his girlfriend was older than him.

"I'm not that little." Jessica protested.

"Yes you are."

"Are not!"

"Are too!"

"Are not!"

"Are too!"

"Jim I'm not that small, you are only a head taller than me." She finished her ice cream and sat on a bench.

"You mean a head and a half taller then you?" He winked and finished his ice cream as well.

"Would you knock it off? I'm 170 centimeters.

"And I'm 190 centimeters." He began to laugh.

Jessica couldn't help but laughed back. She walked over to him, wrapped her arms around his neck and gave a smirk.

"You are so annoying."

"And that's why you love me."

"I have never said that I loved you."

"That was harsh… you know I'm actually feeling hurt." Jim pretended to looked hurt. Jessica took her hand and pulled Jim into a deep kiss.

"Maybe I love you more than you think." She said after letting go. Jim gave a grin, and wanted to kiss her one more time, but suddenly they heard a voice.

"Hey you two! Where the hell did yeh do to my dog!?" it was Scooters older owner who yelled.

"Time to go?" asked Jessica.

"I think so, run!" and they ran. Jim had hided his solar surfer some place near the town, but after a little while Jessica felt a big pain in her ankle, which made her almost fall, but she managed to get steady and ran again. Jim had not notice that she had twisted her ankle again. When they reached the surfer they hurried flew away.

Later were they on the beach again. They sat silently on it the shore and looked at the calm fully water.

"Hey how are you ankle?" Jim suddenly asked. He could see that she was limped when they got of the solar surfer.

"Fine, its going fine, still hurt a bit though."

"Do you even remember to make those exercises with your foot?"

Jessica blushed a bit. She knew that she was bad to remember them, and that his friends, special Jim was always after me with them.

"Well… I kind of forgot." She admitted.

Jim sighed and knew he couldn't say anything to her, because she already knew.

"Okay then, but there is something I didn't forget. Here." He took his hand under his jacket and then there a gift appeared. It wasn't a big present, but it had the same form like a book. "Happy birthday Jess."

Jessica smiled and took the gift. Jim moved a little closer to her, and looked as she packed the gift up.

When she was done she looked curiously at it. It was a scrapbook. On the front side, it said 'Our Memories' and there was a picture of her with her friends, they smiled. She remembered that picture; it was Katyuna who took it. Jessica opened up the scrapbook and began to browse in it. There were pictures before they got friends with Selaura, after the fight with Dive. She laughed when she saw the picture with Jim and his splint on his nose. When she was done looking, did she see there still were some pages left. Her eyes were watering, but somehow she could hold them back.

"Thank you Jim." She said when she hugged her scrapbook.

"You're welcome. I'm glad you liked it."

"I love it. Let me tell you something… I actually thought you had forgotten my birthday."

"Well let me be honest… I did…" Jessica smiled and laid her head on his shoulder as they looked over the horizon.

"You're forgiven. Thank you for an amazing birthday." Even though she got a lot of gift from home, could none of them win over Selaura, Katyuna and Jim's presents.

Jim smiled. He was so happy that he had found the perfect gift for her.

**Some small facts here: In my story Jim have birthday the 13 May. I had a hard time to figure out if, he should be younger or older then Jessica... and then I thought, younger. It hasn't been many times, where I met people who was younger then me, so yes.**


	2. Welcome to my life

Jess was sitting in her class. She was concentrating on her schoolwork, but sometimes she couldn't help to look outside. It was raining badly and there was thunder and lightning too. Jess wasn't comfortable with it, but she was happy that she was inside. Suddenly she felt something that hit her head. She turned around and saw a boy who was throwing paper balls at her. She hated that boy of all her heart. Even though they only were seven in the class, and it actually worked out between her and the boys, would she wished that someone could throw that boy out of the window, so he could get hit of a lightning or something. She smiled at the thought, until he once again threw a paper ball at her. Jessica then made a paper ball too and threw it at him.

"Ms. Hinrichsen! What are you doing?" Mrs. Salamonsen said in a harsh tone.

"It was Marcus he-"

"I don't wanna hear it! Leave him alone, okay? Now get back to work!"

Jess sighed and felt silence. She could hear Marcus and some of the other boys laughing and gave each other high fives. Mikkel and Jonas looked sympatric at her, but she didn't want to look at them. It was always like this. Marcus is teasing her, and the teacher never notices, but if she does something back, the teacher does notice, and she gets into trouble. Jessica was sick of it! She wanted to scream!

_Do you ever feel like breaking down?  
Do you ever feel out of place?  
Like somehow you just don't belong  
And no one understands you  
Do you ever wanna runaway?  
Do you lock yourself in your room?  
With the radio on turned up so loud  
That no one hears you screaming_

When it was time to getting home, did she see that all her class mates was getting picking up, by their fathers, at the most of the time, and sometimes by their mothers. Jess couldn't imagine if there was anyone who felt the same way as she did.

_No you don't know what it's like  
When nothing feels all right  
You don't know what it's like  
To be like me_

Jim was outside. It was recess time, and sat as usual on a bench all by himself. He really wished that somehow he could be somebody, who didn't let his mother down all the time, who didn't was the one who always got beaten or teasing all the time. As he looked around, he saw every people or creatures were in a gang or only a little group, while he was left out. An outsider.

Jim had a secret wish inside him. He wanted to explore the world, wanted to see what else there was out in the universe. He could meet pirates? Find treasure! Maybe even Treasure Planet? Even though he only had heard it in a fairytale couldn't he help but think, about if it was real? It couldn't harm to look. Besides he hated to be in his old stupid school, he was sick of, that people was pushing him around, beating him up or when some pretend to be his friends, but they always turning to stabbing your back…

_Do you wanna be somebody else?  
Are you sick of feeling so left out?  
Are you desperate to find something more?  
Before your life is over  
Are you stuck inside a world you hate?  
Are you sick of everyone around?  
With their big fake smiles and stupid lies  
While deep inside you're bleeding  
_

Jim looked at his classmates. A boy named Scale was laughing with some of his friends. It was most him and his gang who always was annoying him, getting him to troubles with the teachers, was getting beaten of him as well. One day Jim was coming home from the school, when he was younger. It was Scale and his friend who had teased him, her mother told him, why Scale was acting like that. It was because deep inside him, was he soft and felt lost, just like Jim did.

"Yeah right. He has no idea how it is to be like me." Mumbled Jim to himself.

_No you don't know what it's like  
When nothing feels all right  
You don't know what it's like  
To be like me_

Jessica was on her way to the town when she could hear someone was laughing. She turned around, and saw that it was some girls from the other classes. They looked at her and giggled.

"Hey Jess!" One of the girls called.

"It's Jessica." Snapped Jessica back.

"Whatever, how is to live in a class full of freak? Oh wait! You wouldn't fell it, cause you're a freak!" every girls was laughing.

"Don't talk about my friends like that! You can insulting me, but leave my friends out of this!"

"Oh poor girl… hasn't you dad been the reason that you came into the class, anyway? How was it now, oh yes. He died!"

Jess ran away from them. She hated crying but now it was too much… the tears were running down. And another big, dark cloud appeared in the sky. A thunder came, and then it began to rain heavily again.

_To be hurt  
To feel lost  
To be left out in the dark_

"Have enough Hawkins?" Asked Scale when he kicked Jim once again in his guts.

They were done with the classes, and Scale began to tease Jim, so he shot back with a comment, which made him to get into a fight.

Jim raised himself up, he needed to support up at something to get up from the ground. His nose and mouth was bleeding, he got a black eye and he had bruised on his left brow. To tell it short, he looked like shit. His stomach was hurting too, but before he could try to walk away he got dragged into a ring of people, and got pushed around. Suddenly one of the students moved away, so Jim landed on the cold ground. He was almost breaking down; the pain was just too much right now. And it didn't help when one of Scales friends kicked him once again.

"You know Hawkins, my old man, told me he knew your pap. And you know what? Your just like him, a little wimp." Said Scale. And with those words every students walked of, and left Jim alone in the rain on the cold ground. He was all alone now… there was no one who would reach for him, take his hand or help him up. He was all alone…

_To be kicked when you're down  
To feel like you've been pushed around  
To be on the edge of breaking down  
And no one's there to save you _

_No you don't know what it's like. _Thought Jim and Jessica. Even though they lived far away from each other, and they didn't know each other. They still had the same thoughts. Maybe there actually were more people than just them, who felt the same way?

"Welcome to my life…" Both then said.


	3. Selaura's fate

Selaura sat between Dive and Andrew that time. Selaura had almost right from the beginning she started on Interstellar Academy been a part of Dive's gang.

It all started with she got into this room, which she shared with two other girls. Jeanette a cat and Angela a rabbit girl. Both very girlie, very popular and they knew who to go with.

Selaura was normally against someone like them… but she was new and didn't know how else to get friends, and she wanted to make a good impression right from the start, so she got friends with Jeanette and Angela. Selaura had actually kinda changes her personality and cloths. Just to make sure that she fitted in.

"Come on, we gotta go." Said Angela, as she walked over to their door.

"Where to?" Selaura asked as she followed them.

"You'll see."

And then they walked through the hallway and into the canteen. Selaura felt very uncomfortable. Not only because she was new, but also because she felt uncomfortable in her cloths. Normally she wears pants, a simple t-shirt and had her jacket on. But now she was wearing a skirt, a short top and had make up on. She never had wearing it.

"Hey Dive!" Shouted Jeanette to a duck-looking boy. They walked over to the table were the boy sat, with a panther, a crocodile and some other aliens people. "This is Selaura, our new roommate."

"Hi." Selaura said shyly.

Dive looked at her.

"Listen, I'm looking for more people in my gang. You know people who can stand up for themselves, and can fight. And too look at your body, then you look more a fight girl, then a model."

Jeanette and Angela giggled, while the boys laughed.

"So what do you say, if you'll be a part of my gang? Of course do you have to pass a test. Nothing serious, but the thing is the test will come when I say so. So what do you say?"

Selaura looked from the girls to the boys. What should she chose? Stay with a gang? Or stay with the girls, who are to girlie for her taste?

"I'll take the offer." She finally said and reached her hand.

Dive nodded and shake her hand. "Excellent. I'll meet you at dinner today then." Dive raised himself up and the rest of his gang followed him. "P.s please changes to more simply and normally cloths, I bet it will fits you better." And with that he walked off.

Selaura felt a bit embarrassed, but tried to think of a positive site. She could walk in her normally cloths at least.

"Well congratulations with that, girlie, now our job is finished, you can just sit there and eat your food. Bye, bye now." Said Angela with a fake sweetness in her voice. Selaura was all alone now… was this really her right choice? She wrapped her arms around her, and cried silently.

The time pasted and Selaura was beginning to getting use to the gang. Until one day…

"Hey you!" Shouted Dive, to a reptile boy, he was smaller, had a long tiny tail, had glasses on and was very frighten. "Give me your money!"

"I-I-I don't have any sir…" Dive raised himself up.

"Well then you must pay with something else. Let me see… What do you think guys?" Andrew and Sam raised themselves up and walked over to them, they had surrounding the boy, Selaura had followed them and had surrounding him too.

"I don't know boss. Take his glasses, so he can walk while he can't see?" suggested Andrew.

"No let's beat him, until he begs for mercy!" Suggested Sam.

"Both very great ideas, but uhm… you know what? Let's our new member, Selaura decide. Selaura this will be your test."

Selaura swallowed, and began to walk closer to the boy. He looked so scared.

"Well go on Sel!" Shouted Dive.

Selaura pulled herself together, took the boys glasses and stepped on them, so they broke. After that she gave him a push, so he felt on the ground, and all his food he had in his hands felt all over him.

"Hahaha! Let's this be a lesson, reptile boy." Laughed Dive. The boy ran away, even though he couldn't see did he run straight out of the canteen's door.

"Nice done Selaura!" laughed Andrew and gave her a friendly push on her shoulder. Selaura gave a smile to him, but she had a bad feeling…

"Congratulations Selaura, you passed. But from now on, are we going to make the jokes and beaten, and you will help, when I say so, all right?" told Dive her.

Selaura nodded. Then the boys left her alone once again. She looked down and took the broken glasses up. She felt bad… how could she do this to another person?

Next day after the classes, she went to the town and bought some new glasses. They looked just like the old ones. She knew that the boy had stayed in his room, the whole day so she went to his room and knocked on the door.

She heard footsteps and then the door got opened up. The boy couldn't see who it was, but he could feel it.

"What do you want?" he asked mad.

"I just wanna come and say sorry… and give you these." Selaura held the glasses up.

"I don't know if you have notice, but I can't see!"

Selaura looked guilty on him, and then she moved her arms to give him the glasses on. Amazing enough, didn't he move? When the glasses come on him, could he see much clearer.

"I can see!"

"Yes… I thought that I at least could give you some new glasses, since I broke the old ones."

The boy's eyes narrowed, he didn't trust her. But as he looked at her, could he see that she felt bad about what had happen.

"Thanks." He gave a smile.

She smiled back. "You're welcome." Selaura then walked away. She didn't wanted to talk with him, any longer… since she didn't know how Dive and his friends would feel about, that she was nice to the reptile boy who, she teased the other day.

And that's how her hell began…

**Hey! So this is the story about why Selaura joined Dive's gang... I didn't really know how I should write it, but I think it turned out pretty good anyway... ;)**


	4. Swim competition

Swimming. Was might just a word for others, but for Jessica it was like breathing. When she was under the water, was there no one who could yell at her, hurt her, no sprain ankles and there was no one who could annoy her. She could feel free, and just be herself.

Lucky for her was there a swimming class on Interstellar Academy. The teacher was very satisfied with her. She was the best in her class to swim. Finally something she was good at, something that she was best at.

"Well done today Ms. Hinrichsen. You know… there will be a swim competitions right around the corner, would you like to show up for our school?" The teacher was looking like a whale somehow, very smart since it was swimming he learned. He was strict but fair. Well the most of the time.

"I would love that sir!" Smiled Jessica, she was still in the water, as she looked at her teacher.

Selaura and Katyuna had heard it all, and swam over to her.

"Wow! That's totally amazing Jess! Isn't it cool that it's you who he's asking and not Summers?" Asked Selaura.

Anthony Summers was a boy who always was making fun of her, and makes her to get into troubles. She often shared swimming and math class with him. Summers was good at swimming, he was physics strong, but when he swam, was the only thing he cared about, was his speed, so just after one lane (25 meters) he was already breathless.

"Yeah congratulation freak." It was Summers. Jessica turned around. "I should have been the one who should swim to that competition! How in the world would you, a girl, win that game?"

"Some of us have out technique, while others only think about to speed through it all." Shot Jessica back. "But you might have a chance, since you don't have any hair." He was lucky with that, since Jess had so long hair, she needed a bathing cap, to keep the hair away from her face.

"Look freak, listen carefully to me. I'm willing to take a little race with you. All right? A swimming race. If you win, you can go to that stupid competition, but if you lose… I'll go. Deal?"

Jessica was speechless. Somehow she knew that she had a change to win, but Summers was never a boy who played it fair.

"What a brilliant idea." Jessica turned around and saw Mr. Sailing. He had heard every word they had said to each other. There was a smile on his face. "Everyone! Get up from the basin, beside Ms. Hinrichsen and Mr. Summers. Okay. The one who first swim 50 meters has won, and the winner is going to the competition. All right?" everyone nodded.

"Wait." Said Mr. Sailing. "If this is a competition, then we need far more students. Wait a second." And then he was gone.

"You can do it Jess." Said Katyuna to her friend. Jess gave her a smile, and tried to concentrate on her breath.

After some minutes, came a whole pack of students. Everyone was from the gym classes. Benjamin and Jim were there as well. They walked over to Katyuna and Selaura. Jessica could suddenly see that Jim looked scared at the water. She didn't want to ask him, what was wrong now. Since he had given her an encouraging smile.

"Okay ready? The rules are like this. 1: You may not touch the ground. 2: You may swim whatever you want, and 3: There are no, and I repeat there is no cheating! Mr. Smith and Mrs. Bride will be on each side the basin." Summers glared at Jessica who looked from him to the end of the basin.

"Ready? Get set! Now!" Jessica and Summers gave a big push from the edge, to get a good start. Jess could hear the crowd yelling. Most on Summers, but of course there was some people who yelled for her. Beside her friends.

"Come on Jess you can do it!" Shouted Jim.

"Yes come on! Show that Summers guy, what you are made of!" Shouted Benjamin.

Summers was in front of her. But she was calm. She knew that he was begun to get tired, and just when they reached the 25 meters, Anthony got tired and took a very short breathe. Jess on the other side, gave a push on the edge and swam as fast as she could the last 15 meters.

"Yes come on! You can do it girl!" Shouted Katyuna at her. Jess smiled under the water. Summer was furious when he saw how far, she was to the end. He took a deep breath and began to swim as fast he could. But he was too late. Jess had already arrived the finish.

Almost everyone in the crowd cheered for her. She was out of breath, but smiled.

"And it's Jessica Hinrichsen who wins! I told you that you were the right choice." Jess smiled at her teacher, and swam over the edge where her friends stood. Summers on the other hand was furious and climb up from the water, on the other side. He glared at the girl.

"You were awesome Jess!" Said Benjamin.

"Totally!" Agreed the rest of her friends. Jess began to blush since she wasn't use to all that praise and attention.

"Thanks guys." She gave them a group hug.

"Ew, your wet!" Said Katyuna, who most could feel the water on her.

"Well it's not like I have been swimming in sand." Winked Jessica. Everyone laughed.

Jim was so happy for Jessica that she was going to the competition. But he couldn't promise if he could show up. Since he had his problems… with homework's, and he needed to write a letter to his mother. He had promised her to do that long time ago. He knew that Jessica would be disappointed in him… but then he must make it up to her, another time.

"What do you mean with that you can't come?" Asked Selaura. "It would mean so much for Jessica if you came."

"I know but I have some things to do…"

"But-"

"Selaura. It's all right. Just let him do his things." Said Jessica, she was begun to get ready, for the competition.

"Jess I…"

"It's fine Jim. It really is. Come on girls, let's go." Jim could see that she was disappointed. And he couldn't blame her. She had been letting down, a lot of times by her father… he looked at Selaura and Katyuna who looked angry at him, before leaving their room.

Jim slapped himself on his forehead and went back to his room. What should he do?

Suddenly the door opened, and then came Benjamin.

"Hey, what's up man?" He asked.

"Nothing." Jim answered cold.

"Why aren't you going to watch Jess? You know it will mean a lot to her, if you came too."

Jim sighed and looked at his friend. "I have my reasons."

"Whatever your reason is, then you should go ahead and tell her." Benjamin was supposed to go with the girls, but Katyuna wanted him try to take Jim with him.

Jim thought about it… it was going to be embarrassing… but he had to do it. "All right." He then gave up. Benjamin smiled satisfied with himself.

"Come on! If we hurry, then we can watch her." Jim nodded. Lucky that the competition was in the middle of the town not far away from the school. They began to run.

Katyuna, Selaura, Jessica and a lot of students was taking a bus. Even though it wouldn't take long time to get there, was the teacher agree about to take a bus. Jess looked out at the window. She was disappointed at Jim inside. But she knew that she couldn't force him to come, if he didn't want to, or had something else to do. But she couldn't understand it though… it wasn't like Jim to do something like that, no matter how much homework he had, had it never stopped him.

Katyuna putted a comforting hand on her shoulder, and gave her a smile. Jess smiled back and started starring out of the window again.

"Are you sure you know where we are going?" Asked Jim after a while they had been running, and had arrived to the town.

"Yes, I have been swimming in there with Katyuna once."

"What is it with you and her, by the way?" Jim gave a teasing smile.

"I don't know… I mean I really like her, and I have been thinking to ask her, if she wants to be my girlfriend… but there hasn't been a time, where it was right."

"You will, believe me. You might have a better way to ask her then I had. Mine was a bit awkward, when I asked Jess."

"How come?"

"Let's just say that our pets made us fall and kiss. And later after that I asked her."

"I see what you mean." Chuckled Benjamin. "Here we are!" he then said and ran over to the place, where the competition was supposed to be.

Jess looked around and saw all kind of creatures and human, who was getting ready for their turn. There were 3 groups. First one: was for only boys. Second one: Was fir aliens/creatures with fins, or had anything to do with water, it was a mix group. Third one: This was where Jessica was supposed to be, a group only for girls.

She looked around, to see if Jim was there through the crowd, but he wasn't she sighed, and began to get ready.

"Are you ready?" Asked Selaura excited, before Jess walked over to her place.

"Yes I kinda am, I just wish that Jim was here too."

"Who says he's not?" Selaura gave a smirk and pointed up where Katyuna sat between Benjamin and Jim. He waved to her. Jessica now felt so much happiness; she was going to win this thing, for Jim.

"Okay each swimmer gets ready." The referee said. "Number 1. Sally Samson. Number 2. Nadia Heart. Number 3. Dina Alexandra. Number 4. Jessica Hinrichsen." And so he kept shouting names up. There were 8 swimmers on each lane.

"Come on." Whispered Jim. There was silence between the public.

"Get set. Now!" and then they swam.

"Come on Jess!" "You can do it!" Shouted Jessica's friends at her. She was going to swim 100 meters. She had to get at least number 4 to move forward to the 50 meters. And see from there who would win.

Jessica was beginning to getting tired after the 75 meters, and was lagging behind.

"She has to hurry up, if she wants to move to the final." Said Katyuna worried.

"She will make it." Said Jim. "You can do it Jess! We believe in you!"

Somehow she could the words under the water, and began to swim faster; she took all her strength in her body and swam.

Now it all seemed to get up or down. When every girl came in and touched on a plate, they looked up to see their names on a big screen.

"And the 4 girls who get to the final are…" Everyone looked excited at each other. "Dina Alexandra! Sally Samson! Faith Song and…" Jessica sighed now she knew that she didn't have a chance to move on to the final. "Jessica Hinrichsen!" She looked surprised. She came to the final!

"YOU GO GIRL!" shouted Katyuna and Selaura.

When Jessica sat with her friends they watched on the next group who should swim. She was more nervous than ever. If she won, their school would get a lot of money. The prizes were, for gold 20.000 dublon. For silver 10.000 dublon and for bronze was it 2000.

Now it was time to the final.

Jessica swam as fast as she could. She really wanted to win this. It seemed that all 3 girls were even, but who would win this time?

When they were finished, went Jess back to her friends. Sat in front of them with a towel around her. Jim moved down to her, and putted a arm around.

"It will be fine." He said.

"I hope so… I really wanna win this."

"Jess the reason I didn't came in the first place was-"

"It's ok Jim, right now all what matters is that you came." She gave him a kiss on his cheek. Both Jim and Jessica couldn't help but blushed a bit. He gave her a smile. Maybe he could wait and tell her another time.

Ladies and gentle man! We have the winners now."

"Bronze, Dina Alexandra. Congratulations." The girl walked up, shook the referee hand, and got her medal around her neck. "Silver, Faith Song! Congratulation." Faith did the same thing as Dina did. "And there is gold. Ladies and gentle man, in my 20 years in this branch I have never imagine this. Jessica and Sally are even! But I have just got some information. Sally you are… disqualified. That means that Jessica Hinrichsen is the winner!"

"Jess you won!" Shouted Benjamin, and putted his hand on her shoulder.

"I won? I won!" Jessica then ran over to get her prize. She was so proud of herself, and by looking at her friends and Jim's faces, she could tell that they were proud too.

"I have said it before, and I'm saying it again, I knew you were the right choice!" Shouted Mr. Sailing. Jess blushed with all the attention. Now she had something to hang on her wall. Her first gold medal ever. But what she most was happy about was that her friends and Jim had come to cheer for her. there was nothing better than friends, who would stay by your side.

**I'm sorry that it's so long, I never wanted it, but I just thought that I might should write down how the competition went, and as you can see Jessica won, just in time. Puh... I wanted to write a moment, about Jess and her water thing. To show people how much she loved, swimming, and that there are teachers who like her. (As a student ;)) **

**P.s What do you think, what there really hold Jim back, to come and watch his own girlfriend? I was thinking to tell in the chapter, but I thought it got to long, and I don't know if he will tell in the sort stories or in my real stories. :)**


	5. A month after

"Okay Jim. Deep breath and try to read it again." Sarah Hawkins said to her 7 years old son.

"I h-h-have no-thing to g-g-gi-ve. On-ly my lo-love-" Stammered Jim. He was trying to read a poem for his mother. It was now a month since his father had left him and her. Since that time did he had problems with talking liquid again. The doctors had told Sarah to make him read a story, so he could get better at talking again. He didn't know when he would start talking normal again, it could take years or longer.

Jim did his best to read the poem out loud. It was his mother favorite poem. The real Christmas gift. He was trying really hard to read it liquid but it was just so difficult. He read the poem over and over again, but it didn't help… he couldn't speak clearly, and sometimes Sarah even needed to get her son home from the school, because of the other kids was teasing him too much.

It was night. Jim was still up and crawled over to a window. He looked up to see the stars. He was wondering if his dad ever would come back again. And couldn't help to think, if it was his fault his father left them.

"James Pleiades Hawkins, why aren't you in bed?" his mother stood at the door. He looked at her with blank eyes. "Honey what's wrong?" She walked over to her son and sat beside him.

"Is i-i-it my f-fault th-at dad is go-ne?"

Sarah sighed, when she saw that her son was crying. She wrapped her arms around him and held him tight into her chest.

"No of course not Sweetie. He just… he just needed to get away."

"Wi-wil he e-ever c-come back a-a-again?"

"I don't know… I really don't know." Jim snuggled tighter into her mom's peaceful arms. He felt safe in them. Sarah heard him sobbing silently and began to cradle him gentle.

"Shhh… it's ok." Comforted Sarah. She rubbed her hand on his back. "Never think again that it's your fault. Cause it's not. It was his choice."

Jim kept crying.

"Shall I sing a song for you?" Asked Sarah as she looked down at him. He nodded.

She began to sing:

_Come stop your crying  
It will be all right  
Just take my hand  
Hold it tight_

_I will protect you_  
_from all around you_  
_I will be here_  
_Don't you cry_

Jim looked up to his mom and smiled to her. He took his thumb into his mouth and listened silently to her voice.

_For one so small,  
you seem so strong  
My arms will hold you,  
keep you safe and warm  
This bond between us  
can't be broken  
I will be here  
Don't you cry_

_'Cause you'll be in my hear_  
_Yes, you'll be in my heart_  
_From this day on_  
_Now and forever more_

_You'll be in my heart_  
_No matter what they say_  
_You'll be here in my heart, always_

When Sarah was done singing, did she look down at her son. He had falling asleep. She gave a sad smile, and began to put him to bed. She gentle touched his bangs, just so he wouldn't work up again. Sarah then bends over him and kissed his forehead.

"Always." She then whispered and moved over to the door once again. She gave one glance at her sleeping son, and closed it once again. As she stood outside from his room, she began to sob silently.

Sarah took her hand up to her mouth and nose, tried her best not to cry to loud. She then went back to her room. As she was lying in her bed, did she think about Jim. Hopefully he would learn to talk normal again, but she knew deep inside, that he never would be the same again. She was afraid that he might would take distance from her, if his dad never would return.

Sarah began to cry, about the memories of when her husband had left her and his son. Remembered that how much Jim had called after his dad. But the man had not even looked back at his son, he just flew off...

**When I wrote this, did I think that Jim might had other damages, beside his broken heart. So yes, I wrote that he couldn't speak that well, like he used to do. Don't worry He'll talk normal again, as you already know ;) **

**It's also a little bit about how Sarah felt after Leland, her husband, left them... **

**I'm sorry I couldn't help but use the song from Tarzan. Just thought it would suit Sarah to sing that for her son, in that ages. **


	6. Mothers

Jessica's mother, Maria putted down the phone. She had just talked to her daughter. It seemed that her daughter had got a boyfriend. Jim Hawkins. Maria had heard about that boy, he had discovered Treasure Planet with Dr. Delbert Doppler. Many stories had come about his past and what he did for his mother.

It wasn't that she didn't trust her daughter of choosing boyfriends. But this boy, had been catched by the police, a lot of times, and had getting into fights at school plus he almost went to the juvenile hall… what if he made her come into danger or troubles? Not only with adventures, but also with the police? What if she got into juvenile hall, because of that boy?

Maria didn't trust Jim. She would of course give him a change, but… she didn't know how.

"Please god, help my daughter to understand me." She said. Normal she didn't prayed to god, but this time, she thought that she might needed some extra help from above.

Even though that Jessica had been great on her new school, with the grades and anything, she still had troubles with a teacher. Mr. Sun. Maria remembered him well. Kim had told her about him. Since he went on the academy at the same ages as Jessica. Maria and Kim had met in a town, on Earth. They felt in love, and promised each other to write each other, when Kim came on the school, and every time, he came home, he promised her to visiting her. The love grew.

One they Kim got a call from his girlfriend. She was pregnant! He was only 18 and she was 16 years old. Lucky for him that he was almost done with the school so he could be with his baby and girlfriend. Of course had both of them been skeptical about the choice, but they were very excited too. But of course it couldn't be a secret, so soon enough everyone one the school knew. Mr. Sun meant he was irresponsible, because of that. This didn't make his life easier at the academy.

But Jessica came to the world, and Kim left her and her mother when she was four…

But even that it was so many years ago, that Kim was on the Interstellar Academy, had Mr. Sun never forgot that man, and how his behavior was. This ended up, that Jess got all the blame.

Maria had even tried to talk to him, but no matter it had helped. Anyway it didn't seemed, that Jessica was crying about it, so she didn't worried that much about it. Maria smiled, when she saw a picture of her daughter, when she was very young. 6 years old. On the picture was she playing with some dinosaurs and had a cat that was lying right in front of. Maria laughed at the memories. She couldn't believe that her little girl had grown up so fast.

* * *

Sarah sat in her room. She finally had free time for herself. Sarah was wondering how her son was doing. And how it worked out with his girlfriend. Sarah was happy for her son. And she couldn't wait to meet the girl. It sounded from Jim, that she was a nice girl. Jim had told her, that she was different from others, that she had a great personality and that she was stubborn, just like him. Sarah smiled at the memories, of her sons laugh in the phone. He really sounded happy.

Even that she wasn't happy to admit it, was that voyage to Treasure Planet, the best thing that ever happen for her son. He had really changes after that. He got responsible, caring about others, and for himself. Jim cared for his school thing. And it seemed that the teachers liked him too. Of course each teacher has, their un-favorite student, but that was only one.

For just a year ago, she never thought that her son would get an education. But instead would bring the rest of his life in a brig in juvenile hall. But he didn't. He made it through… after his father left them, did Jim take a long distance to his mother. He couldn't even share a look with her, and when he talked to her, he was like a stranger to her. Leland and Sarah were young parents too, Leland was 19 and Sarah was 18 years old. It had never been planed that they should have a baby, but Sarah insisted to give birth for it. Leland had been against it at first, but had slowly accepted it, and wanted to be a part of his son's life. But sadly, since he was a spacer, he travelled way more then, they were expected. This made Leland to never get some time with his son…

Leland and Kim had once been best friends, but the time changes as they got older, and came on the Interstellar academy. Kim was more the reckless one of these two, while Leland was the responsible. Leland was a year older then Kim, but since both was going to be parents, their bonds got stronger. Sadly it broke, when they went back to their family, and it didn't help when Leland had to go.

Sarah sighed, and opened her locket, which made her smile, as she saw all small memories of Jim from he was little, too he went for his new school. Yes no matter what that boy would get through or see, she knew that he would be just fine. Even though she admitted that she could be a little bit over protecting. But she guesses that it just was a mother thing to be.

* * *

**Here is a little bit about Sarah and Maria. (Jim and Jessica's mothers) It's about how they reacted when they hear, that their kids har dating. Maria is skeptical and Sarah is fine with it. **

**And there a little bit of their past too. Yes I made that Kim and Leland are friends. That could be fun, that it's seems the teens fathers were friends at the interstellar academy, where they got lovers. So yes. that's a little part of their stories. Don't worry I think I'll make one about that time. But we'll see.**


	7. Gonna be a father

"Mr. Hinrichsen!" Shouted Mr. Sun. A man who was mixture of a bear and a cat, he was in the middle of his thirties, he wore black pants, a white shirt and a black tie. 18 years old Kim Hinrichsen, sat at the window, and as always, he felt into reveries. He was always daydreaming of to get on another adventure, to get out and explore the world. "Mr. Hinrichsen! Have you even been listing to me?" the teacher asked.

Kim looked around and saw that the whole class was looking at him. "No sir. I guess I kind of felt asleep." He finally spoke.

"I will not tolerate this, Mr. Hinrichsen! You will get a week detention. Plus you'll get four extra homework assignments, and I want it all to be done for Thursday." Mr. Sun turned his back at the boy, whose jaw was hanging down.

"But, then I only have two days, to make them!" he shouted.

"I guess you have Mr. Hinrichsen, and then I guess you should get started." The teacher gave a smirk, as he continued his math class. The girls in his class, was giggling, while some others was laughing, giving high five after they had whispered some jokes, about Kim.

"Loser." One boy said. Kim glared at him.

Finally when the day was over, and when Kim was done with his detention, he ran into another boy. This made him loose all his books. He looked up from the ground, and saw immediately who it was.

"Leland." He said with a glare and raised himself up again.

"Kim." Leland said in the same stone tone.

"So, how has your vacation been?"

"Not bad, yours?"

"Not bad."

Both teens went silence. Leland and Kim were once the best friends, but it all changed in one day. It was the first year on the Interstellar Academy. Kim had some problems at home, and Leland had always been the one to keep a secret, the one he could trust. But one day, it just all turned into a nightmare. The boy had just out of sudden, getting friends with some of the more smart ones, and had totally forgot his friend Kim. And then Leland had told his _'friends' _all their secrets together. Since then they haven't spoken to each other.

Of course had Leland felt a bit bad about it, but every time he wanted to apologize Kim just had turned his back on him.

"Kim ya know about wha-"

"I don't wanna hear it, pal. You have already chose sides." And with those words, Kim left Leland again.

Leland sighed. There was absolutely no way, he could get through that boy… and Leland had even something he really wanted to tell his old friends. Since he was the only one he really ever could trust.

"What!?" shouted Kim suddenly. He was on the phone in the middle of the hallway. Kim was talking to his girlfriend, who called him from the planet named Earth. She was 16 years old. "Are you serious?" He then said in a lower tone.

"_Yes I'am." _The girl said in the phone.

"How far are you?" Kim asked, not knowing how he should take it.

"_Almost 2 month." _

Kim was shocked; he didn't know how to handle this. He was going to be a father, for cry out loud! Kim meant they were too young… but as he kept talking with his girlfriend, they agreed about, that it was her choice, since it was her body. And he promised that he would be there for her, no matter what her choice was. She then told him that she already had chosen.

As the night came, Kim was lying sleepless in his bed. His two roommates, Cale and Tommy was already a sleep. He didn't tell them that he was going to be a dad. He actually didn't want that anyone should know.

But that hurriedly turned around. Kim had falling asleep once again in Mr. Sun's class. Which he never should had done. Cause then the teacher began to talk about how irresponsible, not just about the school, but also about that he had done a girl pregnant. Every student in the class was looking shocked at him.

_Great. This gonna be turned into a nightmare. _He thought. Kim knew that just in a few minutes, will everyone in the school know, that he had done a girl or women pregnant.

And he was right. At the lunch time in the canteen, was everyone looking at him. There was no one who spoke, only some girls who whispered to each other.

"So, how old is your girlfriend?" An alien boy asked.

"Is she 26 years old?" Another one asked.

"Or are you just a pervert who **** younger girls?" Some other girls said.

"I bet he raped her."

And so the comment goes on.

Kim felt his anger bubble inside him. Why couldn't they just mind their own business? Good he almost had finished school.

"Or was it her, who rape you? I will bet she is a girl **** with every kind of man she can get."

That was too much! Kim did almost attack that boy. His name was Arnold Dassel. The worst bully in the whole school. He just knew how to poke on the rights buttons, to piss people off.

But before Kim could even hit Arnold, he got held back of Leland.

"Kim stop!"

"Let go! I'll tear him apart!" Kim shouted as he tried to get free of Leland's grip.

"I'm going to be a dad too!"

Everyone went silence. No more laughing, no more comments, just every student in the canteen looked straight at Leland. Even Kim had relaxed and had totally forgotten everything about Arnold. He was in shock.

"I wanted to tell you about it today. So now you all know! It's not only him who's going to be a father I'am too. With a beautiful girl who I love so much." There came no sound from anybody. "So if you wanna make fun of my friend, then you can make fun of me too. Come on Kim. We got a lot to talk about." And then the two teens left the canteen. No one was talking; they just starred at the door.

Later went Kim into Leland's room. They talked about everything.

"So how far is your girlfriend?" Kim asked Leland while he sat on a chair. The chair was turning backwards, and Kim rested his arms on the chairs leaning.

"Well actually she's my fiancée. I think it's was about a little bit over then a month, or something like that. Yours?"

"Wow, mine was about two month. Which means that they might give birth on the same time? Wait! She's your fiancée?" Kim got more and more shocked.

"It seems so and yes she is. I want to spend my whole life with her." Leland smiled. Kim had never seen him smile, that big before.

"Do you know what it's going to be?"

"Well Sarah told me, that she had been to the doctor, and that it was a boy. A healthy little boy." This made Leland smile even more. "Do you know?"

"No… Maria wants it to be a surprise, so we made a deal. If it does gonna be a girl, she can choose a name, and if it's a boy I can choose."

"Well do you have any ideas then?"

"I prefer John, you?"

Leland thought about it for some minutes. "Well to be honest, we don't know yet. The only thing we know is that his last name is going to be Hawkins, since she's taking my name."

They talked something that seemed like forever. Leland even said sorry for what had happen some years before, and of course Kim forgave him. Since he did stand up for him. They then agreed to stick together until to graduate. Because from that day, they were going on each separated places. And on each ship, hopefully both being captains. It would be a hard time, but both knew that, that was the way it was.

* * *

**So here is a short story, about Leland (jim's father) and Kim (Jessica's father). yes they were once great friends. I just thought it could be fun, if the fathers once knew each other. And as you can see, so were Leland and Kim once best friends, but something changes that, but just soon as they had something in common, Leland realise that he have to stand up for his friends. **

**Can you see some similarities? Jessica might have some of her daydreaming from her dad, huh? ;) Now (if you have read my story: The Treasure Of Love) you can see why Mr. Sun hate Jessica so much.**

**Anyway, hope you like it :)**

**P.S Sarah and Maria didn't know that their boyfriends knew each other**


	8. Star signs

Jessica and Jim sat in Jim's room. It was Saturday night, and they had decided to spend some alone time together. Jess had just brought a new book, about stars and star constellation. She had loved to learn about stars, since she was very little. And her mother and she had almost every time there had been shooting stars rain, had they been sitting in Jessica's room and just watched out of the window. It had always fascinating her.

"Ok your birthday is the 13 of May, right?" Jessica asked, as they sat against together. It was also the middle of the December month, and even that the weather was warm at day, since it couldn't snow at the planet, it was pretty cold at night, so Jim took a blanket and putted around them both.

"Yes it is."

"That means your, a Bull, just like me." She grinned as she began to read.

_**Bull:**You get the bull __a partner who is reliable, __faithful and very __loyal. Bull is stable, __but certainly not boring, though __its stubbornness can sometimes be annoying._

"Ha! You go that right." Grinned Jim. Jessica gave him a glare.

"What do you mean about that?"

"Well your stubbornness can be pretty annoying." Suddenly he felt a punch in his arm. "Ouch."

"Speaks for yourself!" She said playfully, and kept reading.

_ It is not easy for Bulls to compromise if the first has set itself to anything. _

"You can say that again." Jim then said, but moved his hands protect up to his face, as he saw Jessica raising her fit. But she putted it down, which made Jim to relax. And then he got punched again. "I should have got prepared for that." Jessica nodded with a smirk, and looked back at the book.

_Sensuality__ is very important to a Bull, like friends and family is._

With Bull as a partner, you will never hungry, because Bull is a true gourmet and fond of making good food and circles on his partner, family and friends. You will also get a partner who is both romantic landscaped and also good to make money and provide for his family.

"Romantic uh?" Jim said with a smirk as he scooted closer.

"In your dreams." Jessica rolled her eyes, and pushed him away.

_Are you__ partner with a bull, you must remember that it is important to be close, physical - lots of hugs and kisses,_

"See, it tells me to give you a lot of kisses and hugs." He then pulled her closer and kissed her check, after that her lips. Jessica pushed him gentle away with a laugh.

"But also to make room sometimes." She hurriedly read.

Jim then backed off with a sigh, and this time he read the book.

_Bull is__ very sensitive, and sometimes they need peace to digest all sense impressions_

**_Love: _**

_********__Bull_**_:_**_ Who should take the first step to reconciliation when I stubbornly sitting at your ring corner and will not give you. You can get an incredibly beautiful home, as both have an exquisite taste and sense of value. Your relationship may be a little boring._

Both teens looked questioningly at each other. "Nah." They then said.

"Our life can't ever get boring." Jim said with a laugh.

"Not when we have bullies, friends and adventures." Jessica smiled, as she remembered their adventure they had, for just a few month ago. She looked down at the book, when something catched her eyes.

_********__Twin:__ You have very different energy and vision on most haggling. It is doubtful that I will ever get together. Gemini is so rapid and further, that the bull even when finding out, it had the possibility of a ratio or a romance._

"Hmm, I guess it's that's why mom and dad relationship ever could work out." She sank back in her bed, as she thought about her dad.

"Are you all right?" Jim asked, as he wrapped his arm around her.

"Yeah I'm fine, it's just… I miss him. I mean he wasn't there for me, but when we were together, her was the best father. I just wish that we could have spent more time together." She sighed, and felt her eyes watering, but just as Jessica closed them, they disappeared.

Jim comforted her with his thumb.

"But how do you feel about your father now, Jim?"

"I don't know… or well… I think I might give him a second changes, but Silver… has and will always be my true father figure." Told Jim and smiled at the thought, that Silver was a cook at Benbow Inn, and that his true father was living nearby, so they always could visit him.

Jessica nodded and understood him. "Did you know that I'm Aries too?" She was trying to changes the subject. Jim looked questioningly at her. "Well since my birthday is the 20 April, it's the day were Bull and Aries switch that day. So sometimes it's Bull or Aries."

Jim looked curious at her. He didn't know that it was even possible. But ok, many things that had happen to him, had always made him changes his mind.

"So what those Aries says then?"

Jessica turned the pages, and found Aries. "Well it says that its Aries is a very active, energetic and partly spontaneous partner who likes that something happens in the relationship - a healthy competition, for example, always enticing."

Jim chuckled. Jessica had actually never been the girl was a competition kind, besides in swimming, but if someone asked if she was scared, or that she didn't dared to do it, she never said no for the competition.

_You will not be bored in an Aries company. They thrive best, however in a relationship where there is also a certain element of harmony and balance.  
_  
_An Aries can be very angry, but fortunately items never for so long. A rage with banging doors and soon after Aries again gentle as a lamb.  
_

"Well that's not a lie. I did that yesterday, remember?" Jessica asked and saw that Jim was nodding hastily. He remembered clearly. Yesterday was just those days, where Jessica was in a really bad mood. It's was one of those days, where just a wrong word could turn her into a volcano.

___Are you partner with an Aries, you should be aware that this also needs time and space to be alone and recharge. At the same time loyalty a must and you flirt with others, it can easily bring Aries energy up in the red zone._

"I think I'm going to remember that." Jim said when he read the last thing.

"Yeah and it also says, that the great partner for the Aries is the Bull." Jessica raised an eyebrow and gave a smirk.

"I can see." Jim said with a teasing smile. They kissed each other, and then read about Jim's parents' star coordination.

He told that his father was the Scorpion, and his mother was the Lion. Well maybe there was a reason that his parents were so different. But Jess could also see that Jim had a lot in common with his parent. She couldn't help but smiled. There was something in everyone. Good and bad things.

* * *

**So here is a part of where Jim and Jessica are discussing about the star signs. I Just love the scenes. I hope you like it too. If you don't think I mention enough information about Jim's parents, please just ask. Sarah's b-day is 30 July, and Leland's b-day is 18 November. :) please ask if you have some questions. **


	9. A sick day

"Jess are you all right?" Asked Katyuna, when she saw her friend was taking some cloths one. She did it very slowly, more slowly then she used to be.

"Yeah… I'm just tired." Jessica tried to chuckle until she began to cough roughly, and then hurried out to the bathroom, and cough some slime up from her throat.

"Are you sure?" Selaura asked worried, as she went over to the bathroom door.

Jess took a towel and dried her mouth. Selaura and Katyuna could clearly see, the dark circles under Jessica's eyes. She didn't look good.

" Jess, I think you should take a sick day." Selaura said.

"No, I'll be fine, just some breakfast and then I'll be doing fi-i-i-i-i – Achuuu!" Jessica sneezed, it was very loud, and Jess knew that people could hear it outside from their room. Selaura and Katyuna on the other hand looked surprised at her.

"What? It's not first time I sneeze that high." Jessica laughed. Suddenly the door opened up.

"Wow did you hear that sneeze? Someone must have catching a cold." Said Benjamin. Both him and Jim had come into the too follow the girls down to the canteen. "Wow Jess! You don't look to good." He said as he looked at Jessica. "You should really consider taking the day off."

Jim looked worried at her too. Jess noticed and looked away.

"I know right? See, we are not the only one who thinks you should take the day off." Said Katyuna, hoping that it made her friend to think about to take care of herself. But she also knew that deep down, it wouldn't happen.

"No, come on guys, I'm fine. Can we just get down to the canteen, so we can eat?" Jessica rolled her eyes, and began to walk out of their door, with all her friends behind her.

"Jim you should say something to her." Said Selaura.

"What should I say? Seriously, you know just as much as me, that, that girl is not going to bed, if I'm telling her too." Jim answered. Sometimes he wished that the girl would listen to him and her friends for once, but she was just too stubborn.

* * *

Later when they were down at the canteen, they were supposed to get something to eat. But the only who didn't was Jessica. She didn't had thought about earlier, but as she looked down at her food. She wasn't hungry. Just thinking about food made her sick.

Jim noticed and looked worried. It wasn't like Jessica to skip breakfast. Or well sometimes she didn't eat breakfast, but then she just normally didn't take anything. But when she had some food on her plate, she ate it. And right now she just looked even sicker.

"Jess, you should really-" Jim started.

"I'm fine." Jessica interrupted. The bell ringed and the whole crowed got to their classes.

Selaura, Benjamin and Jessica were going to the same class. The writing class. Normally Jessica liked that class, but her head felt so heavy and her eyes just didn't want to keep open. Benjamin noticed and looked over to Selaura who had a desk right beside him.

"I don't think she's feeling well." He whispered.

"Me either." Selaura whispered back.

Then the end of the class finally came. Jessica had written some few lines, which worried her teacher. The teacher looked a bit like a dog, she had glasses on, and she wears a black skirt and a white shirt.

"Ms. Hinrichsen, may I speak to you?" She asked as was on her way to her third and fourth class. Benjamin and Selaura waited outside.

"Yes ma'am." Then Jessica began to cough again.

"How are you feeling? You didn't seem to feel well."

"I'm fine Mrs. Dary. I'm just a bit dizzy." Jessica gave a gentle smile.

"All right Ms. Hinrichsen, but you should consider taking the day off."

Jessica rolled her eyes once again. Why couldn't people just understand that she was fine? Okay she admits, that she could had felt better, but that's wasn't something that she couldn't handle.

* * *

Now it was lunch time, and still Jessica didn't wanted eat something. She was beginning to feel a bit dizzy.

"Jess, you should eat something." Jim said. The girl just shook her head. Jim then took his plate and handed it over to Jessica. "Eat." He ordered. Jess looked at him. Jim could clearly see that she wasn't feeling good, her face was white and her eyes were red, with darker circles under her eyes.

"I mean it. You need food."

"It's not like I'm dying if I don't eat in one day. " She said and began to sneeze and cough at the same time.

"Jess-" Benjamin started.

"Stop it! Ok, fine I'll eat a little." She then gave in and took a little bite of the sandwich. But just as she tried to swallow her food, she suddenly ran out of the canteen with her hand on her mouth. Jim looked shocked at her, and ran after her. Lucky there was a toilet just a little toilet longer down the corridor. He looked around to find her, until he heard a very disgusting sound. Jim then saw the toilet and saw that Jessica was sitting in there. She was sitting down on her knees, leaning over the toilet and was throwing up.

"Oh god…" Jim looked away at the sight. Selaura, Katyuna and Benjamin had followed him and then noticed Jessica.

Katyuna moved closer to Jessica, and moved some of her hair away. "Your fine? Yeah we can see that." Katyuna said sarcastically. Jessica glared at her.

"Well don't look at me, it was you who said you were fine."

"I was fine-" Suddenly she threw some more up.

"Geez… look what just a little bite can do." Benjamin said and looked away. "If I keep looking, I'm going to get sick too."

"Maybe it's time to get some rest, don't you think Jess?" Selaura asked with her arms crossed over her chest. When Jessica was finally done, she looked at her friends; everyone had crossed arms, and gave a look which clearly said: We told you so.

"Ok… fine I'll go to bed now. I'll take the rest of the day off." She finally said, but just as she tried to take one step, she suddenly felt dizzy and tried to hold her balance.

"Here." Said Katyuna and made Jessica to support against her.

Jim sighed.

"When will she ever gonna learn to listen to us?" Benjamin asked, before following the girls.

"Never." Jim chuckled and followed his friends.

Later they were at the girls room. Jess was lying under her blanket; she had the garbage at her bed, if she was going to throw up again. Jessica then suddenly felt asleep. Just like that. It was like a fraction of a second.

Katyuna and Selaura laughed at their friend, and the boys came in.

"Wow… she really needed some rest huh?" Benjamin said surprised.

Jim smiled. He thought that she was looking so sweet when she was asleep. He knew why she didn't want to take a rest. She thought that people would think she was weak, if she did. Jim knew that Jessica hated to be sick. Even though it first time she had been sick, she had told him once before.

_That girl would never learn. _Jim thought as he shook his head. _But she's just like me… god maybe her stubbornness is even worse? _Then the gang walked out of the room and went back to their classes. But before Jim left the room, he planted a kiss on her cheek.

"My fighter." He whispered into her ears, and then left.

What Jim didn't know was that he was awake. She smiled as he was gone. Maybe she really should try to learn, to listing to people, when they tell her to take the day off. Nah!

* * *

**Sickdays sucks! Yep as you can see, hate Jess also to be sick, and she most hate when she need to take the day off. Mostly because she don't want to seem like weak. **


	10. Leland's mind

Sarah and I had been fighting once again. I told her that I had to leave. She got furious.

"Why can't you just spend a little bit more time with your son, for once in your life?" Sarah shouted.

"We need the money!" I shouted back.

"So you mean that the money is more important than your family? Do you even know how much that Jim is looking up to you?"

I went silence. I didn't know what to say.

"Listen, I didn't ask for this. Okay? I didn't ask to get a son or even a family!" I was shouting.

I knew that I had hit a soft spot. Sarah was pregnant in a very early age, but she stilled wanted the baby. Of course I had been okay with it at the start, but as soon I got a spacer, I began to regret what I had chosen. Not that I hate my life, son and wife. Not at all! I love them very much. But it's difficult to stay with your family, when you have to run a business in the space.

"Well you asked me to marry you! And you agreed to keep the baby!" Sarah was crying. The whole room went silence. I suddenly felt bad about what I said.

"Sarah I… I'm sorry I didn't mean it like that… I just…"

"You didn't thought about, what you were saying." She finished. I sighed. There was absolutely no turning back in this. "Your ship is here." She suddenly whispered when she looked out at the window.

I looked out, and saw that some of my crewmates were on the bridges and waited for me. I looked back at Sarah.

"Why, can't you just see that there is something that is more important than money?"

I moved closer to hug her, but she just pushed me away. I didn't blame her.

"I'll come back." I then said.

"Last time you said that, we didn't saw you for a half year. Jim was waiting outside every night, just to see if you came back and say that you were proud of him. But you never did. You never did give your son any attention. Only when he was very little. But now is like, that you don't care about him… how do you think it feel for a boy in that ages?"

"Maybe I just should leave and never come back huh? That would be better for everyone I hear!" I was angry. She couldn't just stand there and lecture me about to be a good parent. When she worked at the Inn day and night, not paying attention to Jim either!

"Yes maybe!" She shouted back.

"Fine. Goodbye Sarah. And pray to god, that you won't see me again, to make your life miserable!"

"The only life you are ruining is yours. Remember it's your choice if you ever come back, it's your choice, if you never see your son growing up, it's your choice if you don't even gonna pay any attention to him. Remember that! That's your choice!" I saw the tears running down on her cheek. She was angry but sad. I didn't say a word, after her speech.

"Goodbye Sarah." Was the last thing I said, and then I walked out of the door and slammed it behind me. As I was on my way to the ship, I saw Sarah at the window; she was sitting on a chair and was crying. I gave one glance at a window on the top of the Inn. Right into Jim's room.

_He would be better off without me. _I thought and began to walk again. I didn't cry on my way. But suddenly I heard a little boy voice behind me. I didn't turn around, because I already knew who it was.

"Dad! Come back please! Dad wait!" Shouted Jim after me, but still I didn't turned around, and just as I got on board and it sailed away. I heard Jim shouting one last time.

"Dad don't leave! DAAAAAAAAAAAAD!" I could hear he was crying. Suddenly I felt something soft and wet on my cheek, and I realized that I was crying… think, even a hard man like me, could cry?

I knew I would regret if I turned around, so I waited to we were a little further out into the space. As I turned around, I saw Sarah holding our son. She tried to get him away from the edge of the bridge. My heart sank… was this really what I wanted? Was this really my choice?

The only think I knew, was that this voyage is going to be a long journey…. So I'll have plenty of time to figure out what I want. I just hope that they would be able to forgive me, and that Sarah would take me back…

* * *

**I have been thinking, what might had happen before Jim work up, to see his father leave. And what Leland must had been thinking about. So here is what has going on in Leland's mind. (my version). do you think it's bad? I kinda like it though. XD**


	11. Kiss the girl

"Oh for crying out loud!" Shouted Katyuna walked up to the stage, took the microphone. "Guys, here is the song you have to play. Is it ok?" The band nodded and began to play the melody. "Ladies and gentleman, this song is for Jessica Hinrichsen and Jim Hawkins! So Jim Hawkins! Pull yourself together!"

The whole crowd stopped dancing and looked at Jim who stood in a corner with Benjamin. It was the last party on the school. Jim had got his splint of his nose, which he got after a bad fight with one of the student, named Dive. But lucky the boy got expelled. Jim and Jessica had finally tried to make the things out, but their dating thing was still new, so they sometimes needed help, to make the move. And they need special help if they got mad at each other. Since both were stubborn.

Jess was sitting on a chair, not listing to what Katyuna said or what she sang. Jim just sighed.

_There you see her_

Jessica sat at a table, with Selaura sitting in front of her, suddenly a light came and then she was in the spotlight, she looked up and saw that the whole crowd on the school was looking at her. Jessica began to feel a bit uncomfortable.

_Sitting there across the way__  
__She don't got a lot to say__  
__But there's something about her_

Jim caught her eyes, and both hurried looked away, both of them had been mad at each other since what had happen in the morning. Benjamin looked from Jessica to Jim.

"Come on." He whispered but, Jim still had his back turned.

_And you don't know why__  
__But you're dying to try__  
__You wanna kiss the girl._

"Katyuna, please just stop it." Jessica said, knowing that her friend couldn't hear her on the stage. She tried to keep her eyes away from the crowd, but just to feel the look on her, wasn't make her feeling any better. Selaura was sitting by her side, and wanted her to go over to Jim.

"Come on girl, go over to him." She whispered. But Jessica shook her head.

"No, it's him who should say sorry."

Selaura sighed threw her arms up in defeatist, looking over to Katyuna, who had paused the song._Yes, you want her  
__  
__Look at her, you know you do__  
__It's possible she wants you too__  
__There's one way to ask her__  
__It don't take a word, not a single word__  
__Go on and kiss the girl (kiss the girl)_

"Come on boys!" Katyuna shouted and began to use her song voice very loud._Shalalalala__  
__My oh my__  
__Looks like the boy's too shy_

"I'm not shy!" Jim shouted. Suddenly he felt someone pulling his arm, and began to push him into the middle of the dance floor. It was Benjamin. "Hey Ben! Wha-"

"Now you stay here!" Ordered Benjamin and stood by his side.

_Ain't gonna kiss the girl__  
__Shalalalala__  
__Ain't that sad__  
__it's such a shame_

Jim looked over to Jessica and saw that Selaura was doing the same thing to her, plus some of the other students helped her to get into the dance floor. They pushed her so hard, that she dumped right into Jim's arms. Hurriedly they let go of each other and turned each back, with crossed arms. Benjamin walked over to Selaura, and saw that the whole crowd had made a ring around the couple.

_Too bad, you're gonna miss the girl__  
__go on and kiss the girl (kiss the girl)_

Jessica began to relax in her arms, and began to let them fall down on her sides. The same thing did Jim.

_Nows your moment__  
__Floating in a blue lagoon__  
__Boy, you better do it soon__  
__No time will be better_

Jim began to rub his neck, while Jessica rubbed her left arm. Both felt bad of what had happen. They were begun to think about to apologize to each other.

_She don't say a word__  
__And she wont say a word__  
__Until you kiss the girl (kiss the girl)_

Then they turned around and looked right into each eyes. Jim was still rubbing his neck, and smiled a shy smile. Jessica was holding around her arm and smiled shyly back.

"I'm sorry." Both then said. They laughed.

Jim had somehow meant in a joke, that he always had to help Jessica with her math homework. Jessica had got irritated and had shot back that she always had to help him with the writing class and biology, which made Jim irritated, and then the fight began, about who helped most who. Stupid argument.

_Shalalalala__  
__My oh my__  
__Looks like the boy's too shy__  
__Ain't gonna kiss the girl_

Katyuna was proud of herself and putted a thumb up to Benjamin and Selaura, they howled at the couple. Jessica and Jim laughed even more, as the song continued. And then everyone went back on the dance floor. They danced to the song.

Selaura and Benjamin walked over to their friends, and pushed the shy teens together. Jim grab Jessica, she held her hands on his chest and looked into his light blue eyes. She blushed, and smiled when she saw that Jim was blushing too. Jessica turned her head around and looked at Selaura, who just waved to her. Benjamin went over to Selaura side.

"Wanna dance?" Jim then asked.

"Well… not that I don't want to but… I just don't dance with boys…" Jess told, feeling bad what she had said.

_Shalalalala__  
__Ain't that sad__  
__it's such a shame__  
__Too bad, you're gonna miss the girl_

"It's ok… do you want to take a walk instead? Outside? With me?" Jim was a bit nervous, he felt awkward now…

"Yes." She said. Jim could see in her eyes that they almost begged to get out.

_Shalalalala__  
__Don't be scared__  
__You better be prepared__  
__Go on and kiss the girl_

"Let's go before everyone is going to kill us." Jim said sarcastic.

"Yes." Laughed Jess. She took his hand and ran out of the hall. Selaura and Benjamin looked at them and gave each other high five. Then they went over to the scene and danced to the song.

Both Selaura, Benjamin and Katyuna was very proud of what they had did. Either if they danced here or if they went out for a walk, it didn't mattered. as long as they were happy and talked the things through.

_Shalalalala__  
__Don't stop now__  
__Don't try to hide it how__  
__You wanna kiss the girl_

Jim and Jess went through the garden on the Academy. The stars had shown up above the sky. They were crystal clear.

"Isn't the stars beautiful?" Jessica asked, as they sat on a bench.

"Yes it is." Jim answered couldn't help but look at her. Her small curls were gently falling on her cheeks, while the rest of her hair was in a big knot, with a hairclip that hold it together, which had a form like a green flower. She had a blue dress on which stopped just right under her knees. She was really pretty.

"What?" Jessica asked when she saw him starring with a smile.

"Huh?" Jim said suddenly work up from the trance.

"You were starring."

"No I wasn't."

"Yes you were."

"I was not."

"Was too."

"Was not!"

"Was too!"

"Okay fine, yes I was… I just thought you looked… pretty." Jim began to scratch back of his neck.

_Go on and kiss the girl__  
__(kiss the girl)__  
__(oh, ohnoo.._)

Jess blushed. She was happy that it was night and that there only were some few lamps that gave light, so he couldn't see her blushing.

"You look pretty… handsome too." She then said. She wasn't good in compliment, but the most of the time, she tried. "I'm sorry Jim." Jessica finally said.

"Sorry? What do you mean?"

"I'm sorry what I said earlier today… I guess I just got a bit… jealous on you."

"It's ok Jess. I'm sorry too. You know maybe you aren't that good at math, and you need a lot of help. Really a lot of help."

"Okay, you don't have to step on it."

"Hehe, no but you should know, that you are a great help for me, at biology."

"Really?"

Jim took his hands and putted them on her cheeks. She liked the feeling of his warm hands on her cheeks. Jim then began to pull his head closer hers.

_(kiss the girl, kiss the girl)__  
__Lalalala, Lalalala__  
__Go on and kiss the girl__  
__Lalalala, Lalalala_

And then they kissed deeply.

___Go on and kiss the girl!_


	12. Jim's nightmare

I was lying in my bed, and just out of sudden I heard someone screaming. I woke up with a shock.

"Dad! Dad, please don't go! DAAAD!" I then realised who it was there was screaming. It was Jim!

Hurriedly I got out of my bed and ran down the hallway, down to his room. Sadly had his screaming awaken some of our costumers, and they met me in the middle of the hallway. Complaining about the noise that had waked them up. I could hear that Jim still was screaming.

"Listen everyone, please go back to your rooms, the noise will soon be over." I said calmly to everyone. They mumbled a bit as they went back to their rooms.

"No! Mom! Please don't leave me too! MOM!" When they almost were gone, I ran into my son's room. He was lying in his bed he kept twisting and turning. Even his blanket was almost on the floor. I ran further to his bed.

"Jim! Jim wake up!" I shouted but he didn't listened. I then took him by his shoulders and shook him. Finally he opened up his eyes. Jim was sweating and he looked scared and confused around his room. "It's ok Jim. It was just a nightmare." I gently said as I slowly let go of my son's shoulders. I began to rub his arm.

Jim looked confused around; he tried so hard to breath normally.

"Mom?" He then said looking at me with worried and sad eyes.

I laid my hand on his cheek. This made his whole body shivering. His eyes moved from my hand to my eyes. I smiled to him.

"That was quite a bad dream you had tonight, huh?" It wasn't the first time he had those dreams. Always about his father leaving him… 7 years go did Leland leave us. Since he left, Jim had talking problems in some years, it was just last year he could speak normal again, and in a couple of years for now he kept having those nightmares.

"It was dad he left once again! A-a-a-and he left, and then you were on the way to leave too! But, then something came and you…"

Jim took a deep breath, looking down. As I saw him sitting there, he wasn't the 14 years old, strong boy as he tried to be. He was 3 years old again. Jim then looked up once again at me.

"And then you died… just in front of me." His eyes were filling up with tears, even though he tried to hide it. That was typical him

"Jim, look at me." I said in a stern but a calm voice. I took my hands and putted on his cheeks, make his face turned up so he could look at me. The tears were streaming down on his cheeks. I used my thumb and dried the tear away.

"Now you listen to me, James Pleiades Hawkins. I'll never, ever, _EVER _leave you. Do you hear what I'm saying? I would never leave you."

His blue eyes looked deeply into my eyes, and a few more tears felt down on his cheek.

"Promise?" He said in a whispering. Scared to hear what the answer must be.

"Promise." I gave him a smile. He smiled back and just out of sudden I felt his arms wrapping around me.

He could hear him sobbing, so I wrapped my arms around him as well. Rocked him forth and back. Just like when he was little. I couldn't help but gave a smile.

"Shhh… it's all right. I'm here…" I whispered gentle to him. We were like that for a while, when he had stopped sobbing, he let go of me. I touched some of his bangs and putted a finger under his chin so Jim still could look at me. "Remember that. I'm not going to leave you, I'll always stay here."

Jim smiled to me. We hugged one last time before he got back under his blanket.

"Now get some sleep. You have to get to school tomorrow. And I don't want to hear if you are falling asleep again into Mr Petes class again." Jim rolled his eyes as I winked to him.

"It hasn't happen that often." He said. I gave a look that made him sigh. "Ok… Your right."

"Good night Jim." I said gave him a kiss on his forehead.

"Good night mom." Jim said as he pulled his blanket tighter around him. "Mom?"

"Yes?" I was on my way out of the room.

"Did I wake people up?" I couldn't really see if the boy was blushing, but by listing to his voice, he was embarrass.

"Yes you did. But don't worry. No one asked if it was you."

He gave a little laugh. "Mom… thanks for… thanks for coming."

"Of course I would come, Jim. I'll always come, when you need me. Good night James."

"Mom… its Jim."

"Hehe whatever you say, honey. I love you." The boy was hesitating. Jim had a hard time to say 'I love you too'. So I didn't expected what came.

"Love you too mom."

He closed his eyes again and then I closed the boy's door. Yes Jim was a trouble maker, getting into fights, didn't do well in school, was always outside solar surfing instead being home and helping me with the inn. But underneath that… he had a heart of gold. I sighed as I went back to my bed and felt asleep once again, with the biggest smile on my face.

* * *

**Just wanted make a sweet moment with Sarah and Jim. He still needed his mother when he was a teen. I like the way it came out :)**


	13. Jess's bad day

Jess was stressed. Really stressed. There was so many things on her mind right now, so many things she needed to do. First she had to do the rest of her biology homework done, and then she had a deal with Selaura and Katyuna after the school, plus she had another deal with Jim that they were supposed to go solar surfing.

And it didn't help that she got to late up for the first class. So first she turned her T-shirt on the wrong way, her hair had a lot of knots so it made it difficult to brush it.

"Argh! I hate my hair!" She shouted. Katyuna walked out of the bathroom as she saw her struggling with her hair.

"Need any help?" Jess's friend asked worried.

"No thanks, it's fine. I just need to be patient. Which I am not today." Jessica bit her teeth together and brushed her hair once again. Finally it went like she want it. Well almost. So instead of let her hair on her back, she just putted into a tight ponytail.

Jessica looked at the clock. 15 minutes till her first class started. She just had the time to make her homework, before she had to go to her math class. Benjamin and Jim were supposed to having the same classes like her, so at least it wouldn't be that boring.

"Are you coming?" It was Selaura and Katyuna who asked. Jess didn't look up from her book when she answered.

"I'm coming in five minutes." She answered.

"Jess, you only have 7 minutes before the classes starts." Told Selaura.

"Don't worry, I'll make it in time."

The girls shrug their shoulders, and went out of the door.

The time passed by, and Jess hasn't even heard the bell ring. Finally she was done with her homework and looked up to the wall, where the clock was. She was shocked.

"Shit!" She shouted. 08:20 am! "Shit! Shit! Shit! I am so screwed!" she shouted to herself as she took her bag pack and ran through the corridor.

In the mean while, sat Jim and Benjamin in Mr. Sun's class they noticed the empty seat in between them both. Benjamin wrote a note on the paper and handed it over to Jim.

_Where is Jess?_

Jim wrote back on the note and handed it.

_I don't know. I was wondering the same thing._

Benjamin read the note, and just as he finished reading it, the door got burst open. And a very breathless and embarrassed girl came in. All the students' eyes were looking at her. Jess' cheeks went red, and were on her way down the seat between Jim and Benjamin. And just as she sat down Mr. Sun called:

"Ah Ms. Hinrichsen I see. Better late then never I guess. Will you come up here please?" Jess hesitated, looked at Jim, who had a soft and sympathy look in his eyes. She then walked up to Sun's disk. On her way, she heard the girls and boys snickering behind her back. "Why are you late this time?"

"I… uhm… was making some homework." She told.

"I see. You know who you remind me of?"

Jess had a feeling, but didn't want to response.

"Your father was just irresponsible like you. I guess it runs in the family."

The student laughed. Everyone beside Jim and Benjamin. Jim felt the anger inside him bubble. He had heard stories about her father, and she was anything else then her father. Jim was going to raise him up, but Benjamin managed to stop him.

"Miss Hinrichsen. You get a week detention, four math assignments. And I want them made by tomorrow."

Jessica was on her way to protested, when the teacher simply lift his hand up. "Or do you prefer the double of it?" slowly she closed her mouth. "Didn't think so. Get back to your seat."

Jess did what was she was told. As she sat on her chair she hunched lower, felt totally embarrassed. Her arms was crossed over her chest, and tried to hide her face in her shirt. Jim putted a comforting hand on her shoulders. But she didn't looked. God! This day just went worse, by each minute.

* * *

Maybe the morning went bad, and just as Jessica thought it couldn't get any worse then this, it did. The whole day, she had been stumbled into things, doors, walls, stones… you name it. She got some bruised on her arms from it. Her fencing classes didn't even went well. She lost almost every round, and either she felt on her butt or she felt because of her bruised ankle. And every student was laughing at her.

Summers, one of the bullies on the school, had also bullied her almost the whole day, and you could tell that Jess was almost loosing her temper. The teacher kept giving their classes more and more homework's. Not good since she had got extra math assignment's. Her friends were beginning to get worried about her. She didn't use her lunchtime to eat, but to do homework instead. They could see her eyes was getting tired and tired, and the day wasn't even over yet.

"Jess are you all right?" Katyuna finally managed to ask her.

"Sure. Why wouldn't I? Beside that the homework's is killing me, I have bruises here and there, my foot is killing me, Summer's keeps bullying me and like that wasn't enough, Mr Sun has making fun of me, in front of the whole class!" Jessica shouted the last part getting more and more angry. Katyuna looked down, felt like she had said something wrong. Jim noticed it, and nudged to Jessica's arm. She looked up to him; he then moved his head, to Katyuna. Jessica followed his eyes, and saw how miserable her friend looked.

"Katyuna… I'm so sorry… I didn't meant to take it on you… I'm…" She sighed. "I'm taking some air." And with those words, she packed her books away, and was on her way of the canteen, until.

"Hey Jess!" Jessica stopped, new that voice. When you talk about the sun. She turned around. "Doesn't it sucks to be compared to each daddy, who was the weakest link on the school?" the whole canteen was silence. Jess throws her bag pack on the floor and walked right over to Summers.

"Say that again, if you dare." She said. Jim was getting worried, and stood up, ready to be there if something went wrong.

Summers stood up right in front of Jessica. "Your daddy was the weakest link in this school. And no wonder if you are too."

That's it. It was like a fraction of a second. Jessica took back her fist and punched Summers right into his face. The boy felt backwards, holding a hand to his eye. Jess took some deep breaths, felt some hot tears behind her eyes, and went out. Before she got out of the canteen's door, she punched her fist into the wall and then ran out. She needed to get out, needed get away from all the people and get out to get some air.

Jim looked worried at the door. He ran over to take Jess' back and ran out to the corridor. Hoping he could catch her. Sadly not.

"Jess!" he called. No answer.

* * *

She sat on the beach. Again. All alone. Again. Her friends were still inside the school. Taking the classes. Sitting all alone on the beach, looking out at the horizon, feeling the wind in her hair, and feeling the water touching her feet. So many things were running through her head.

The worst thing, which really was pushing her mind, was the things: Mr Sun and Summers had said about her father.

Since she got on this school, her mom had been the one who had pushed her, to get through the year. Maria knew that her daughter had some hard time, with her math teacher. But even that, Jessica had managed to get A's and B's in other subjects. She was proud of herself, and so was her mom. But there was still one person she wanted to make proud. But how can you? When the person is dead? When he died in front of you? When you just, got to know the man.

Jess raised herself up, and began to throw stuff into the water. Rocks, seaweeds, everything she could grip on.

"Are you happy now! Huh dad! Look at me! Are you proud of what I have become! Have you even ever been proud of me!? Answer me!" she kept yelling out of the horizon. Knowing that she wouldn't get any answers, bus she just had to get it out.

And just like that, she felt on her knees. Cried. All the tears she had been holding back, almost the whole day. It was just too much. Jessica kept crying. Not bothered to try to stop her tears from falling. There was one thing she wanted to do now.

Jessica lifted her face up, took some deep breaths to calm her self down. She then began to get undressed. Jess had been into her room, before she went outside to the beach, to get her swimsuit on inside her cloths. When the teenager had changes, she stepped out to the water. Not noticing that Jim was right behind her. Before the young man, could say anything, she was under the cold water.

* * *

"God! Girls!" Jim took his shirt, shoes, socks and jacket off, and walked slowly over to the water. He took two deep breaths and went under the sea too. He looked around, couldn't find his girlfriend anywhere. Suddenly a smile appeared on his face.

* * *

Jess sat in the cave. She was glad that she had forgot her towel last time she went there. The cave was nice and quiet. Jessica found a place on the edge where she could sit, while her feet were touching the water. Suddenly a person got out of the water.

"Geez! Jim! Don't ever scare me like that!" She shouted, and moved away from the edge. Jim couldn't help but give a little smirk.

"Sorry. I thought I could find you here." And with those words, he got out from the water, and stepped over to Jessica. She had her back turned to him, and her arms were crossed over her chest.

Jim's smile felt, while he saw her standing there. He could sense that Jessica was almost crying. Without any words, he walked to her left side. Jim took his arm around her shoulders, rubbed it gently. New tears pushed inside her eyes. She was biting her lower lip, trying to keep her tears inside. Jim then wrapped his arms around her, holding her tight. Jessica couldn't take it anymore… the tears streamed down on her face, and she began to sob.

"Shh… it's all right. It's all right, I'm here." Jim said while he tried to comfort her. Jess buried her face into Jim's chest. They sat themselves down on the ground. Jim held Jessica tight, and rocked her side to side.

Time went by. Both teens were still in the cave. Jessica had finally stopped crying, and was now relaxed. Jim had still his arms around her, but gently took his hand, and moved so he could take her hand.

"Does it hurt?" Jim asked, when he looked at her fist. It was blue and red; there were some small cuts too, after the blow from the wall.

Jess looked at it, she had actually forgot everything about it, she then tried to move it slowly. It hurt a bit, but she didn't want to tell him.

"Not to bad." She lied.

Jim gave her a look, which clearly told her, that he didn't believe her. He took his other hand and began to touch it. Jess' eyes shut in, her teeth clenched together, and tried to get her hands out of Jim's grip.

"Okay, I guess it does hurt… a bit." Another look came from Jim. "All right. A lot." She admitted. Jim shook his head. She couldn't just for once admit that she was hurting.

"So how was Summers looking?" Asked Jessica.

Jim began to chuckle. "He got a big black eye, that might stay there for weeks."

"Well, maybe I got a bruised hand, but it was worth it."

Jim and Jessica laughed and then kissed each other. Later they decided to get back to the school.

* * *

Jessica was in a way better mood. She said sorry to Katyuna, letting Jim bandage her hand and she and all of her friends, was together on the beach, playing volleyball, flying on the solar surfer and when it was getting dark, they made a fireplace and was warming marshmallows on a stick. Everything was all right now. Relaxing and calm. All 5 teens laughed has they told each other stories, and special the one where Jess had punched Summers. Jessica was happy. She leaned her head against Jim's shoulder and smiled.


	14. When will the baby come?

"Mommy?"

"Yes?"

"When will the baby come?" Asked the four-year-old little girl her mother, as they were reading a book together.

"Soon, sweetie, in a couple of weeks, then you'll be a big sister." Said Jessica as she strokes her daughter's hair away from her face. Jessica and her daughter, Sea sat on their couch in the living room. Josh the oldest of the kids, 6 years old, had just started at school, while Jim Hawkins was on some business meeting in town. So it was just the girls alone.

"Wanna feel if the baby is kicking?"

Sea nodded, and laid gentle her hand on her mother's tummy. Minutes pasted, and she didn't felt any kind of kick. Sea sighed, and just as she wanted to move her hand, she felt something behind it.

"Looks like someone wants to say hallo." Said Jess smiling to her surprised daughter.

Sea leaned down to her mom's tummy with her head, making sure it was, what she thought it was. She felt another movement inside the tummy.

"I felt it mom! He said hallo!" Shouted the four-year-old girl happily. Jess couldn't help but laugh at the little excited girl. "Hallo! I'm Sea and I'm going to be your big sister. I'll be the best big sister ever!" with those words; Sea hugged Jess's big round tummy and kissed it gently.

Jess patted her daughter's head and then looked at the clock. "All right missy. It's time to take a nap."

"But mooom! I'm not… *Yawn*… tired." Sea yawned and began to rub her eyes. Jess smiled, strokes Sea's hair and picked her up.

"Come on big girl. Time to take a little nap."

Before they even had reached Sea's room, she had fallen asleep, with her head resting on Jess's shoulder, with her thumb in her mouth. God how she reminded her of Jim. That man can sleep everywhere.

Jessica lied her sleeping daughter down on her bed, gave a gently kiss on her forehead. She then went downstairs again and sat herself on the couch.

"Well baby. I hope you could understand what your big sister said." Jess said with a smile, as she had her hand on her stomach, feeling the little baby kicked inside her.

"Mommy! Mommy!" Shouted Josh, as he came inside the room. He had Jim's look, but Jessica's eyes. Sea looked more like her mother beside her eyes; she got them from her father.

"Hey baby. Good day at school?" Jess asked, as her son came running into the living room and jumped on the couch beside her.

"Yes! We took a test in the class today, and look!" Josh showed his mom a piece of paper. It was the test. Josh had no mistakes. 25 out 25 questions.

"Oh my sweetie! Well done! I'm so proud of you!" Jess hugged her son into her side and kissed his head. "Where is your dad."

"Right behind him, like always." Said Jim as he came in, with his son's backpack. Jess chuckled at her husband. "Hi." Jim gave his wife a kiss and then went down to the round belly. "Hallo little guy." He gently strokes her belly and kissed it.

"Come on Champ. I promised you some ice-cream didn't I?" Jim said with a smile to his 6-year-old son. Josh nodded happily, jumped down from the couch and ran out to the kitchen.

"Where is Sea?"

"She's sleeping. She got your sleeping heart."

"Maybe, but remember who slept through a whole ship accident, once we were one a school trip?"

Jess blushed. "I was tired, all right?" Josh stood by his dad's side and chuckled at his mother. Jim looked from his wife to his son and picked him up.

"Was it ice-cream I promised you?"

"Yes!"

"All right big boy." They went to the kitchen, leaving Jessica in the living room, smiling at her two boys. Suddenly hear some small steps came slowly over to her on the couch.

"Hallo Sweetheart. Slept well?" Jess reached her arms out to pick her daughter up beside her. Sea yawned while rubbing her eyes and nodded. The little girl was leaning into her mother side and looked at the big tummy.

"Good morning beauty." Said Jim when he came out from the kitchen.

"Daddy!" Shouted Sea suddenly awake.

Jim got down on his daughters eye level, with reach out arms. Sea ran right into them. Jim held her close and lifts her up. "Daddy's big girl."

Sea giggled at her dad's remark. "Josh!" She shouted when she saw her big brother coming out with an ice cream. Josh looked up to see her little sister, who was trying to get down from their fathers grip. Jim putted her down, and before Sea had the chance to hug her big brother Josh had hurriedly putted the ice cream away, and got a big hug from his little sister.

"Hey miss me Shrimp?" Josh said while holding his sister. God how he loved that kid.

"Yes!"

Jim made his way over to his wife and sat himself beside her on the couch. He wrapped one arm around Jess's shoulder and both grown-ups smiled when they looked at their kids. Josh tickling Sea, Sea laughing and screaming to make him stop.

Jessica and Jim looked at each other with a big smile. They had a great life right now. Wonderful house, wonderful kids, and of course they had each other.


	15. Scared of thunder (Sea)

The whole family, sat in the living room, just laughing and talking. Jim and Jess had invited Sarah, Delbert, Amelia and Silver over for dinner. It was late evening, and it was raining heavily outside. Sea and Josh was wrestling down on the floor, while little Shane was in his grandmother's arms.

Suddenly a big thunder sound came outside, and Sea suddenly stopped playing.

"Mommy!" She shouted, and ran over to her mom, sitting on her lap and snuggled into her chest. Shaking with fear. All the grown ups smiled while Josh only was laughing.

"Geez Sea, you aren't scared of the weather are you?" the 7 year old boy said with a smirk on his face.

Sea still snuggling into her mother's chest had her thumb into her mouth and didn't move. Jess had her arms around her, holding her close, and stroke gently her hair so she could calm down.

"Hahaha! You are! You are scared of the weather!"

"Josh! That's enough!" Jim said firmly. "Be nice to your sister."

"Yes dad." Josh rolled his eyes.

"Son I mean it, if you keep up the attitude then you can get up to bed right now!" Jim knew he might be to hard on his son, but he had to learn. And he remembered when he was in that ages always got him into troubles.

"M'sorry Daddy…" Josh said while looked down on the floor, and shifted his foot.

The whole family looked at Jim. A look that told him, that he went to far. Of course they agreed that Josh shouldn't be teasing Sea, but to use the bed as a punishment wasn't the best idea. It was a place, to sleep peaceful, and not where you had to remind that you should be punished.

Jim sighed, and went down to his son and got to his eye level.

"Son. I'm sorry daddy, didn't meant it like that. Just don't tease your little sister with her fear, we all have something to be afraid of."

"Even you?" The little boy asked, while he was looking at his father with wet eyes. It broke Jim's heart to see him like that.

"Even me, champ." Jim gave out of a chuckle. "Wanna know a secret?"

Josh nodded, whipping his eyes.

"I was once afraid of water." Jim whispered, with his hand on the side of his mouth.

"You were?"

Jim nodded. "Now, say sorry to Sea, and then I think both of you should get to bed. It's getting really late." Josh nodded gave a little smile and hugged his dad. Then went over to his mother and little sister. It was still thundering and the lightning wasn't helping.

"I'm sorry little sis…" Sea got out from her mothers chest and reached her arms out for her big brother. Josh took the request and took her into his arms. They were hugging each other.

"It's okay…" She said a bit shaky from the fear. Jess smiled proudly of her two kids. Jim stood up and just watched them. God how the time went fast. Sea was already beginning in school next year; Shane had already turned one year.

"All right you too. Off to bed. Say goodnight to everyone." Jess said. Josh and Sea walked together over to each guest and said good night. Jess and Jim followed them up to their rooms. Jessica was the one who should tuck Josh in that night, while Jim did it with Sea.

* * *

"Good night my little trouble maker." Jess said as she kissed her son's forehead and tucked the blanket around him, just as she was on her way out of the door, Josh said:

"Mommy… you think dad is still mad?"

"Aw honny." She sat on his bed again and hugged him tightly into her chest. "No he's not. But you must understand, that what you did wasn't nice. I'll talk to him about that threat he gave you. Don't worry about it sweetheart." Josh looked up to his mother's eyes. They were so calm and full of trust and love. He nodded with a smile.

Jess strokes her hand gently through his hair, making him falling asleep into her arms.

* * *

Jim sat in his daughter's room. "Good night Spacer." He kissed her head, while she was under her blanket just looking at him, with scared eyes. "You all right, sweetie?" He putted a calm hand on her cheek.

"Daddy?"

"Yes?"

"Can you stay, with me until I sleep?" Sea asked. "Not that I scared… but…"

Jim smiled. "I'll stay as long as you want me too." Sea returned the smile, took her blanket over her and, closed her eyes, with her dad by her side, making comforting circles on her back. _Just like her mother. _He thought.

The time passed by, and Sea was finally asleep. Jim didn't leave her side though, not until he saw his wife standing by the door and looked at them. Jim smiled to Jess and then kissed his daughter's head and went over to his wife, kissed her lips gently.

"I hope she'll get some sleep tonight. They had said it will storm like this for the rest of the night." Jim told worriedly

"She'll be fine. I hated thunder too in that ages, if she get's scared, she'll come to us or Josh or she will call us." Jim nodded agreement then gave her a smirk. "What?"

"Just thought about at the interstellar academy. With you and thunderstorms. Remember?"

Jess blushed. Of course she remember. How could she not? Every time a thunder storm was there, she always went back to Jim's room and slept in there. But now she was okay with it.

Jim chuckled when he saw how red Jess's cheeks got and then both went downstairs to the family.

Jim and Jessica was getting ready for bed, while she talked to him about Josh's behaviour.

"Jim I know, what he said, wasn't all right, but threat him to get to bed, wasn't okay. He's only 7 years old. And the bed isn't a place to be punished."

Jim sighed and nodded. "I know Jess. I was just annoyed about his attitude. He just remind me to much of me, and trust me I didn't get unpunished from it every time."

"I could imagine. Let's just make a deal, if he do it again, then we can give him some corner timer or something like that. But lets not use the bed as a punishment. Maybe the room, but not the bed."

Jim nodded in agreement. His wife was right. She mostly was, he just didn't wanted to admit it all the time. But when it came to kids, he had to.

* * *

They sat under their blankets, sitting with a book each. The wind was still blowing powerfully, it kept raining and it was thundering. Knowing that Sea would probably be awake soon, both parent looked at each other. Jess smiled, and was on her way out of the room, when she heard a quiet sniffling in the bed and a gently mumbling. Jess walked over to her daughter's room and opened carefully the door.

There she saw, Josh holding around his crying little sister. She was holding a tight grip in Josh's shirt, like her life depended on it. Josh slowly moved his face and saw his mother. His eyes were watering.

"Mom… Sea's not stop crying." He said silently, one tear falling down. It was almost touching her heart, to see them like that.

"Aw sweetie, she's only really scared." Jessica walked over to the bed, took a calm hand on Sea's back.

"Mommy?" Sea sniffled.

"Hey baby." And like that, Sea threw her arms around Jess's neck. "Shh… it's all right, momma got you. Calm down." Josh sat there with tears rolling down.

"I'm sorry mom…"

Jess looked down at her crying son. She then wrapped her arm around him and hugged him into her side. "Don't say sorry baby. You did what good big brother should do, I'm very proud of you."

Josh dried his eyes with the back of his hand and gave a smile. Sea had calmed down a little, but tears were still rolling down on her round cheeks. She reached her arm out and tried to touch her big brother's arm and gently rub it.

"It's…*sniff* otay."

Josh smiled even more, and just then a big thunder came and lightning followed. Sea hurriedly snuggles into her mother's chest.

"It's okay, to be afraid." Josh say sitting on his knees and put a comfort hand on her shoulder.

"Maybe we should get into our room? What do you two think?" Jess asked her kids.

Both nodded eagerly. Jessica chuckled, picked her youngest up and took her oldest small hand. They walked out to Jess and Jim's room.

"Daddy!" Shouted Josh and ran over to the big bed, where Jim was laying almost, full asleep.

"Mmm? Oh hi champ." Jim sat up, and picked up Josh, so he was sitting on his lap. "What are you two doing here?"

"Momma, told us to get in here."

Jim looked at his wife with still tearfully Sea in her arms.

"She did didn't she?" With those words, Josh came under the covers, beside his dad, while Jess was putting Sea under it beside Josh. Sea holds onto Josh, still shaking with fear, every time it was thundering.

Jess snuggled behind her daughter hold hey and began to sing gently a song to calm her down. Something she always did, when she was scared.

Josh had his arms wrapped protectively around her, and after 5 minutes, both were soundly asleep.

The rain had stopped and so had all the thundering. Jim and Jess smiled at each other and fell asleep too.


	16. Bath time

"Shane! Bath time!" Jessica shouted as she made the bathtub ready for her two year old son.

Shane heard his mom from the bathroom and ran towards his room, as fast as his two small legs could carry him.

"Gotcha!" Said Jim as he grab his little squirming son in his arms.

"Nooo Daddy! No bath!" The two-year-old shouted, kicking and hitting to get free. Jim tried his hardest not to laugh, but knew that hitting and kicking wasn't something the little boy should do, unless he was in danger.

"Now Shane, relax, it's only a bath. You won't die." Jim said with a smile.

"No! No! No!" The little toddler shouted. He was so demented that he would not get a bath without fight so he bit his father hand. Jim grunted in pain and moved his hand awake, making him lose the little baby boy.

"Shane Leo Hawkins, come back this instant!" Jim shouted.

Sea laughed at her brother, when she saw him running into his room. That boy sure hated bathing. Even though she didn't understood why. She loved bathing, even better when she was in a pool or in the ocean/lake. Sea went into her baby brother room. Knowing already where he was hidden, she went down under the bed and lied beside him.

"What's up baby bro?" She said. Shane looked at her.

"No want bath." He told her.

"Shane!" They heard their mother and father calling again. Making Shane crawling further in, under the bed. Sea chuckled.

"Come on Shane, it is not that bad. It can be a lot of fun."

Shane still didn't look convinced. Sea sighed and went out of the bed and the room. She saw her father go to the bathroom and voices came inside it. Sea gave another sigh. "You sure did it, this time, baby bro." Suddenly she got an idea. And went back into her little brother room.

"Hey Shane."

"Not going out." Shane answered.

"Just listen up. If you take your bath, we could ask daddy and mommy to go and get an ice-cream."

Shane crawled out from his bed and sat in front of it on the floor. "Really?"

"Maybe, because you did bite daddy. He's not happy with that. So you have to go an apologize."

Shane looked down, with teary eyes and then nodded. "Otay…" Sea smiled and went over to Shane to pick him up. He clenched to his sister's shirt with his finger in his mouth. Sea knocked on the bathroom door. Jim opened it and saw the two small children looking up. Shane got out from his hiding place, reached his arms up, making it clear he wanted his dad to pick him up, giving the best puppy eyes.

Jim sighed. How could he resist those eyes? The father picked his youngest up and almost immediately Shane buried his face into his fathers shoulder, his small arms wrapped around Jim's neck.

"Sory Daddy…" The toddle mumbled.

Jim looked at Sea who gave a smile. "It's okay buddy. But don't do that again, okay? You know when to bit, kick or hit." He felt a small nod. "Okay then. Now it's to your bath, your mother has been waiting way to long now." Shane looked down and sighed.

Jim smiled, and handed him to Jessica who was standing behind them. Jess smiled at her little boy and began to take his cloths of. While Jim went down in the eye level of Sea.

"All right, what did you do?" he whispered.

Sea giggled. "Told him, if he didn't got a bath and said sorry to you, he wouldn't get any ice cream today."

"That's my girl." He said lifted his hand up, so Sea could give him a high five.

"Sea, honey."

"Yes mom?"

"Shane is asking, if you would like to take the bath with him."

Sea laughed, as Shane sat in the bathtub with his eyes low. "Sure thing mom."

Jim gave his daughter a gently push and raised himself up. Jess walked over to her husband both looking at their two children.

"You know, she knows how to keep me under her spell." Jim told Jess.

"What you mean?" She asked.

"Sea promised Shane, that if he would go and get the bath, he would get an ice cream."

Jess chuckled. She had a smart daughter.

"You know she remind me of you." Jim said after a while, making Jessica getting back to reality.

"Huh?"

"The water thing." Jess looked at her daughter, she was splashing and tried to swim around. Making little Shane laughing.

"Well maybe, but she got your solar surfing thing."

Jim chuckled at that.

"I'll go and get Josh." Jess gave her husband a kiss on his cheek, and went to get her oldest son home from his friend's house. Jim smiled after his wife then turned to his two children.

"All right you two, get up."

"Aww dad! Not now!" both kids said at the same time. Jim burst out laughing.


	17. Sealura's past

_**WARNING: CHILD**_** ABUSE**

* * *

Little 10-year-old Selaura Netherfield lied on her bed in her room. Her mother was sitting next to her and cleaned some of her newly marks on her back, while her 5-year-old little brother, Daniel was sitting and touched her hair comfortly.

Her dad had been drinking once again. Not that it was new for her, but it didn't hurt any less.

When came the time he became so abusive?

Well once he was a caring father and a lovely husband too, but since he was fired from his job, his mother died because of a disease, it was like the whole world had going under. He drank almost every night, and every time he came back, he would hit or hurt Selaura or her mother.

Every little mistake Selaura could make, would make her father angry and make her go to her room, so they could have a little 'private' talk. If he even thought about to hurt Daniel, Selaura would take the beating. Her mother was the one who was working now, and that gave her dad plenty of options to hurt Selaura and Daniel. Nora (Selaura's mother) felt bad about it every time… but what could she do about it? He would kill them, if they even thought about leaving.

Selaura flinched a little, when her mother touched her back, with the water. Tears were falling down from Daniel's little cheeks.

"Sorry hunny." She apologized. "How's your backside?" Nora knew, that if her daughter back were looking like that, her butt would do too.

"Hurting…" Selaura wiped some tears from her eyes away. Her dad had come home from the bar to eat, when Selaura had lost her fork on the floor, her father had ordered her to get to her room, and he would come so they could have a discussion about manners at the table.

* * *

_**Flashback**_

_Nora, Daniel and Selaura were talking about how school and kindergarten had been and laughed about it. Until the door suddenly opened. Everyone went silence. William, came in, sat himself at the table, in front his wife and daughter. William began to eat his food in silence. Selaura was worried and shaking… by accident she lost her fork on the ground. _

"_You stupid shit!" Shouted her father. He stood up. "Get to your room! We will have a talk about manners!" _

_Selaura looked scared at the man and then to her mother. Nora took her daughter hand, held it tight and kissed it. A tear felt down on her cheek._

"_GO! Now!"_

_Selaura hurried up from her chair and ran up to her room. She stood in a corner and waited for her dad to come and beat the shit out of her. _

"_Don't hurt her!" Daniel shouted at their dad. William turned to his son and slapped him across his face. Nora ran over to him, tried to calm him down. Crying too. William then went up to Selaura's room. She was already crying. _

_William came into the room, with a belt in his hand. When he stepped into the room, he closed the door and locked it. _

_"All right, Selaura. You know what to do." He pointed at the bed with his belt. Selaura nodded, and took down her jeans and lifted her shirt over her shoulders. She was lying across her bed, took a pillow and hugged it tight into her chest. _

"_Okay you piece of shit. You'll get 10 hits on your back and 10 on your ass. If you shout of your mother, I'll hit for that, and it doesn't count. Neither does it, if you move away or if you scream out. And what else…? Oh yes! Your little shit of a brother! I slapped him, because I knew you would take his beating, so you'll get 4 licks." More tears felt down her cheeks. Not just because that this would hurt like hell, she had made through worse punishment, but the anger there was inside her was worst. _

_After a minute or so, the first blow came on her back. Selaura shut her eyes together. Tried not to scream. It was difficult, the pain was excruciating. The blow kept raining down on her back, until the last one was the hardest of them all. Making her yelp and jerk a little forward. Lucky for her, her dad hadn't notice, and began to beat the last 14 times on her butt. She was a sobbing mess, by the time the hits came at 5. _

_Suddenly she felt that her dad began to pull down her panties, to her knees._

"_NO! Please daddy!" she begged. But all she got return was pain. __**CRACK!**__ "OWWW!" Selaura cried. Another blow came. __**CRACK!**_

"_I warned you girl! I want you too count each time I hit you. And if you don't count I'll start from right at the beginning. Got it?" _

_"Ye-e-ess sir…" _

"_Good!" and then he started. __**CRACK. **_

"_One!" She hissed. __**CRACK. "**__T-two." __**CRACK. **__"Three!" bigger tears felt down on her cheeks. She held the pillow tighter into her chest, like her life depended on it. The blows kept raining down, and each time she yelped the counts. Each blow got harder as they hit her bottom. _

_Daniel was hiding his face into his mother's chest, shaking and crying. _

"_Shh… little one. It will be over soon." Nora tried to comfort her son the best way she could. But nothing seemed to work. Tears ran down while she tried not to sob. _

"_Ah-Eight!" Selaura shouted. She couldn't stand it anymore. It was too much… she was happy about the thought, that there was only one to go, but feared the force in it… her backside was hurting, and she was sure that she was bleeding._

_**CRAAACK! "**__Argh!-NINE!" She yelled. William took his belt back into the lopes and just looked down at his daughter. Selaura was weak, but knew that right now she had to stay strong, so she stood up and putted her panties and jeans back up, with a hiss. _

_The 10-year-old-girl looked up at her father, big tears running down. William slapped her hard across the face, making her fall back in bed, and without warning, her father began to beat her back repeating each licks with his belt, making her back bleed. She screamed and shouted, only to feel her back getting hit harder and faster. After something that felt like forever, William finally stopped._

"_Lets this be a lesson." And with those words, he left the room and walked out of the house. Selaura couldn't move, it hurt everywhere, her ass and back, if she tried to move it hurt. Selaura was still holding on her pillow. Wouldn't let go._

"_Mommy…" She sobbed. Daniel ran into her room, he knew that he was told to knock, but by this point, he didn't cared. _

"_Mommy!" the little boy shouted. Nora came up with some cream, a bucket with water in and a cloth. She was shocked at the damages. Selaura's back had welts and was bleeding, from the belt, she was blue and yellow… her backside was purple, blue, welts forming and some of them were even bleeding._

_Wrong… this WAS the worst beating she ever had…_

* * *

_**End flashback**_

By the end of the night, Selaura was cleaned up. She was still lying on her stomach, with her baby brother by her side. Their mother had gone downstairs and called for the police and her mother.

Selaura was still crying. The pain was excruciating, special from the beating the night before. She was sure that she never would get up from the bed ever again.

"It's going to be all right…" Daniel sniffed. Selaura began to cry even more. She hated to let her brother seeing her like this.

Finally their mother came up to the room. She looked at her son, telling him to pack his stuff. Daniel did what he was told. Nora went to her daughter side, brushing her fingers through Sealura's long red/brown hair. "I am so sorry sweetie." Tears slide down the older women cheeks.

"It's…Okay… not… your fault…" Sealura whispered. Nora smiled and kissed her head.

After a while, Nora had packed her and her kids things, and got everyone in the car. She had called the police, and they had told her, to get out of the house, and they would handle her husband.

Sealura was lying down on her stomach in the back seats, while Daniel sat in front. It was a risk for everyone, but that was the situation right now. Nora drove to the closest hospital, so they could look at Sealura's back. After that they were going to her mother's house.

Hopeful this was a new start for everyone…

* * *

**This is was a little part of Selaura's past... **

**Yes she was being abused by her father (In my story). I thought that not everyone had a mild childhood, so I chose Sealura to be the one, that had such a horrible past... Poor girl :(**


	18. Listen to me!

Sea Hawkins sat in her class. Trying her hardest to figure out this test. She hated tests, or mostly she just hated school. She wasn't that good at school, as her great big brother was, or even as the rest of the class anyway. Sea just found it difficult to spell, read and she SUCKED at math!

Sea hadn't really told anyone about her problem, mostly because she thought it was embarrassing. Her big brother, Josh, was awesome at school always got A's, heck her little brother, Shane, was even better in school, and he was 4 year younger! Now that was embarrassing, when you were 13 year old.

"Miss Hawkins, are you done with your test yet?" it was her teacher, Mr Daniels

"No Sir, I'll be soon." She said feeling herself blush when she notice that she was all alone in the class.

The teacher nodded and looked back on his bunk with tests.

Sea sighed. _Great._

* * *

Sea went out to the playground, where she notice some of her classmates, was sitting on one of the bench starring at her.

"Hey Seal!" One of the boys called. Sea growled, tried ignore the kids and stuck her hands into her jacket.

"It's Sea! Dale!" she shouted back.

"Whatever, how come you were the last one in the class? I mean even your baby brother is faster then you."

Sea closed her eyes. 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7….. she counted in her head.

"Your dad must be ashamed to have you as his daughter." With that everyone was laughing. Sea walked right straight over to Dale, lifting her fists up in the air to hit him.

"Miss Hawkins!" Sea turned around and saw her teacher. His look clearly told her to get her temper down. Mr Daniels turned around, and Sea gave him one last glare before walking away only hearing laughing behind her backs.

"I got a plan." Dale said with an evil smile. When Sea was out of reach.

* * *

The day went slowly for Sea. What Dale had said to her, really had hurt her feelings… Was her dad really ashamed at her? Sure he had been hard on her with school, but she had never told him her problem with school, so who could blame him? But… was he disappointed in her?

As Sea walked back home, she was hoping for a ride on her solar surfer, before she would work on her homework and spending some time with Shane.

* * *

Inside the house:

"She what!?" Jim shouted from the kitchen. Jessica looked up from her book and went out to the kitchen. "Don't worry sir. I'll handle this."

"What's going on?" Jess asked worried, when she saw how angry her husband looked. Before Jim could answer Sea came through the door. He stormed right over to her.

Sea looked shocked at her father. Sure she had seen him angry, but not THIS angry.

"What did I do?" She asked, taking one step backwards. "I haven't been fighting today." Sea had always been one person who had liked to get into fights with bullies.

"Would you care telling me, then why steal from your classmates?" Jim had his arms crossed and eyebrows knitted together. Jess stood behind him, just as shocked as her daughter.

"I didn't steal!" Sea threw slammed her schoolbag down on the ground, making it fall and everything fell out. Jim picked up a purse. Defiantly not hers.

"What's this then?" He said while holding up the purse. Sea looked completely confused.

"Dad I… I di-"

"Don't wanna hear it Sea!" Jim shouted, making her daughter taking another step backwards.

"But dad please! Listen to me!"

"NO!" Jim was furious, how could her own daughter steal, from another person. "I am very disappointed in you!"

"Jim!" Jessica shouted angrily at him. There was something wrong here. This wasn't like their daughter.

"Jess, our daughter is stealing, there is no way you can be proud of that!" Tears were pushing inside Sea's eyes. It was like a knife had stepped her in her heart.

"Go to your room. Your grounded for a month, and you are going to return this the first thing in the morning and you WILL apologize and don't even doubt for a second that I won't call and cheek on you."

Sea opened her mouth, trying to explain herself, but by the look at her father, there was nothing she could say or do. So instead she looked down on the ground and went up to her room. Curling up in her bed with the covers putting over her head, she just cried. She felt so alone, and does words her dad had said, just made her feel even worse…

"Jim something isn't right here. I think you should let her explain." Jessica said after a while.

"I don't need an explanation. Got the prof, there is no way she can talk her way out of this."

Jess felt some kind of a disavu about this. "I still think you should listen to her. I'll go and get Shane." With that she took her jacket and went outside. Sometimes Jim was just too stubborn, and when he was in that mood, nothing could changes his mind.

* * *

Jess decided when she had fetched Shane she would go and talk to Sea. As Jess came to the playground, she found her son having fun with his friends, a smile appeared on her face.

"Shane! Hunny, time to go home!" She called.

"Aww mom!" Shane shouted, as he sat on a rock. "Can't I play a little longer, please?" Jess walked over to her son and smiled when he gave her, usually puppy eyes.

"No, Shane not today, I think Sea needs a hug right now." That got his attention.

"Sea in trouble?" He asked as he jumped down from the rock.

"Hey Shane, are you staying or what?" It was Ksatyuna and Benjamin son, Dimitri who was calling.

Shane looked from his friend and back to his mother. "Sorry Dimitri, I am going home, see ya tomorrow!"

* * *

"I don't know what to do Ben." It was Jim who was at the phone, talking to one of his old friends.

"Did she explain why, she did it?" Ben asked from the other line.

Jim blushed at that question. "Well... no… no I didn't let her explain."

"Jim! For crying out loud!"

"What!? It was in her bag! What was I suppose to believe?"

"Oh don't know… maybe, your DAUGHTER! And a little thing we call… TRUST! For god sick, Jim, has she ever, and I mean ever tried to steal anything from you or others before?"

Jim sighed. "No."

"Then why start now?"

Jim thought about for a minute. Jess was right. There was something wrong about all this, but god! "Ben I'll call you later." Just as Jim had putted the phone down he heard the door got open.

It was Shane and Jess. Jessica gave him a glare that clearly said, that she wasn't happy. "Shane go up to your sister, your dad and I needs to talk." Shane nodded and ran upstairs. Just as the phone rang again.

* * *

Shane made it up to his big sister room, when he slowly opened up the door; he heard some sniffling and muffling crying under the covers. The little brother had a bad feeling about this and walked over to the bed.

"Sea?" Shane whispered putted a hand on her shoulder.

"Leave me alone!" She shouted. But Shane didn't leave. "I said leave me alone, you stupid brat!" Sea screamed as she came out from her hiding place. Her eyes were red, while her cheeks had stray tear lines. Shane felt suddenly hurt about that outburst; she had never said something like that before.

One tear slipped down and he turned around to go. Sea sighed; it wasn't fair she took it out on her little brother. "Hey…" Shane turned around. Sea then sat herself at the floor on her knees with her arms out stretch. One look into her eyes he ran into her arms, hugging her cloths. And the teenager began to cry even more.

"I'm sorry." She whispered. Shane smiled and hugged her closer.

* * *

"Really? Well thank you for your call. Thanks. Bye." Jim looked at his not-so-amused wife.

"James Pleiades Hawkins! You better tell me, what you just got told right now!"

"She didn't take it. It was one of her class mates who did put it in her bag pack…" Jim looked down on the floor in embarrassment.

"Oh you better get up there right now, and apologize to your daughter! Or I swear to god, you are not going to sleep in this house!" As that was said she stormed out from the kitchen leaving very embarrassed dad alone. He screwed up. Big time!

* * *

As the time went by, the whole family, well almost the whole family was, Jess had tried to get her daughter down to eat with them, but she only sat at her desk, trying to do her homework. No one spoke at the table. Not even Josh who had spends time with Rosalie.

"Can I go? I have some homework to do." Josh finally asked. Jess nodded, and gave a smiled to Shane, just to say he could leave as well. She then glared at her husband.

"What!?" he shouted.

Jess shook her head took out the plates. "You know sometimes I really don't get you, when it comes to trusting people."

"Hey! I tried to apologize!"

"Yeah by yelling outside from the room, that if she didn't open the door she could just stay in there like a little kid is a great way to apologize." Jess said sarcastic. "You know sometimes I don't know whose worst, you or her? Go and apologize, nicely! Or other wise, she'll never trust you again. And do you even know how much thoes words you said to her hurt? Just the look in her eyes…"

Jim looked shocked at Jessica, sure he knew that she was upset, but he just thought it was only because she got caught. But when those words sank in, he remembered the look he got from her daughter. Never he had seen such a heartbroken kid… With one big breath he went up to Sea's room.

This time it wasn't locked and he didn't bothered to knock. Sea didn't turned around only staying down at her paper.

"Leave me alone…" She said well knowing who it was.

"We need to talk." Jim said firm but softly.

"What's to talk about? I'm a thief right? Happy that I admits it?" a tear felt down. Jim rubbed his face sat himself on his daughter bed. She didn't want to look at him.

"Listen Sea-"

"I get it dad! You made it perfectly clear downstairs that you were disappointed in me! No need to repeat yourself."

God since when had that girl became so stubborn? Guess it runs in the family…

"I got a call from Dale's mom."

Sea stopped from writing and listened.

"She told me, that it was him who putted it into your bag. One of his friends told her that."

Sea turned a little to look at her dad. "Sea, I am really sorry. I should had trusted you and had letting you explain. I had no rights to treat you like that."

Sea's eyes got big. Her dad was apologizing? For something he did wrong? And he admits it?!

Jim laughed at his daughter expression. "Hey, I can make mistakes too you know." He gave a wink, making his daughter smile a little. "You think you can forgive your old dad?" Trying to give his best puppy eyes. Sea laughed at that.

"Well, it's not everyday you get an apology from you dad. But sure old man."

"Old man?" With that Jim took her out of her seat, putted her on the bed and began to tickle her.

"Dad! Stop! Haha!" Sea laughed while twisting and jerking beneath him. Wow she reminded him of her mother. "Please stop tickling!"

"Not until you apologize to me, for calling me old."

After a minute or so, Sea finally gave in. "All right! Sorry, for calling you old!" She laughed.

Jim stopped and kissed the top of his head. "Are we even now?" Jim asked.

"Uhm… let me think." Sea tried to look like she was thinking. "No." and with that she tickled her dad, making Jim to fall on the ground.

"Why you little!" He said with a smirk. Sea jumped of the bed and ran right into her mother, who was standing at the door, to see what was going on.

"Mom, help me! He's tickling me!"

"Hey you tickled me too!" Jim trying to sound hurt while getting up from the ground.

"Jim you know better then to lie. Come on Sea, I bet you are hungry." Jess said in a humorous voice. Sea agreed with her mother and stuck her tongue out and went downstairs.

"Traitor." Jim said as he pulled his wife into a deep kiss, before they went downstairs.

No parents are perfect, even not Jim. He learned that in the hard way. To be parents is not easy, but sure as hell, a lot greater, then be chased by pirates.

* * *

**Bad Jim! Hopeful you have learned to trust your family now!**

**Well hope you like it :)**


	19. Caught in the middle

"I have had it with you!" Katyuna shouted as she got into Selaura, Jessica and hers room. Jess was sitting on her bed she had been reading, but got disturbed by her two friends who were storming in.

"Yeah? Well right back at ya!" Selaura shouted, smashed her books at their table. Jessica looked confused at her two friends. What was going on?

"Hey you two, what's wrong?" she asked as she got up from her bed.

"Ask her!" Katyuna and Selaura said and pointed at each other. Jess looked confused.

"You ruined our project!" Katyuna yelled.

"Me? Who was the one who held to much stuff into the volcano?" Selaura shot back.

"Who was the one who forgot what she should say?"

"Who was the one who said 'I have everything under control'?" Selaura said with a matter a fact voice.

"See that's what I mean! You can't take anything serious! Look at our room!" Everyone looked around. "It's a mess! I am sick and tired of always be the one who has to clean this up!"

Jess blushed. Yes their room was a mess, the most of the time, but Selaura wasn't the only one to blame. "You know Kate I make it look like a mess too." She told.

"Maybe, but at least, you try to clean it again. Selaura just don't. I don't even see why we have her as a roommate!" Those words stung. Right into Selaura's heart. Sure she didn't helped out very much, and sure she was a bit lazy when it came to school and cleaning, but did it really make her a bad person?

Jess stood stunned. She never thought Katyuna would say that. Never. Ever. Sure Selaura wasn't the most helpful into cleaning a room, but she was there, when you needed her. Even at school stuff. Jessica had lost counts of how many times Selaura had helped her with school stuff, either Jim or Katyuna couldn't help or was busy.

"It would be better for us all if you just would leave."

Selaura and Jess stood shocked.

"Katyuna you don't mean that." Jess tried, feeling really uncomfortable with this whole situation. Sealura just stood there and was close to tears. Fine if that how they felt, then so be it. Selura turned around, took her bag and began to put her stuff in. "Selaura?" Jess asked worried.

Selaura kept packing. "I can hear that I am unwanted so I'll go. I know there is an empty room a bit away from here." She told in a calm voice, though she felt like she could break down any minute.

Katyuna turned her back towards Jess and Selaura. Selura gave them one glare, before she swing her back over her shoulder and walk out of the door. Jess was about to walk out of the door, when Katyuna said:

"If you run after her. You and I aren't friends anymore. So choose who your really friends are." She then stormed out of the door, leaving a confused and shocked Jess alone in the room…. The young girl wrapped her arms around herself… how could she choose between her friends? A tear fell down; she didn't bothered to dry it away only stared down at the ground.

Jim and Ben went down the hallway, up to Jim's room. They had talked and laughed, until they saw Katyuna storming out of Jess, Selaura and hers room. Both boys looked confused at each other.

"I think I'll go and find Kate." Benjamin said.

"Yeah I'll go and check on Jess and Selaura. I am wondering what had happened…" Jim said in a bit worry tone. Both boys separated and Jim went inside to find Jess, standing, her arms wrapped around her and her hair were hiding her face. Jim looked around one more time, before noticing that there was no Selaura. He slowly walked over to Jessica.

"Jess?" He softly said. "Jess, come on look at me." Jim took his finger under her chin and lifted his head up so they were face to face. God, how she looked miserable. "What happened?"

Jess shook her head, her lower lips trembling; she clearly tried to hold in her tears and sobs. Jim wrapped his arms around her and hugged her into his chest. Jess couldn't take it anymore and began to sob and cry. She clenched to Jim's shirt, like her life depended on it.

Jim who still was confused of what had happened, but since Jess was reacting like this, it couldn't be any good. He rubbed her back in a soothing way. Making Jessica to hold him even tighter.

In the mean while Benjamin ran after Katyuna.

"Hey Kate! Katyuna wait! Wait got damn it!" Ben was running, since she had been walking faster and faster. Katyuna had always been the fastest at running at their school. Finally he catches up with her. He grabs her shoulder. Making her turn around, looking at him with fury and watery eyes. "What happened?" Benjamin asked worried.

"Selaura. Leave me alone." Katyuna said coldly threw her arm back and ran down the hallway. Benjamin looked stunned after her. What was going on?

It became dark. Selaura sat in the empty room. She didn't bothered to pack her things out, she just sat there, on the empty bed, thinking, wondering… Selaura had hoped that somehow Jess would have run after her or something. She felt betrayed. Tears ran down her face. Lying down on the bed, she curled up into a ball and cried herself to sleep.

Jim was lying beside Jess behind her back and held her close. She had cried since the time he had come into her room. Now were both teens, in his room lying in his bed. Jess had tried to tell him what had happened. But it didn't made sense… Jess was sleeping now. Jim was trying to figure out what to do, and had a feeling that Jess was hiding something from him... Suddenly he heard the door was knocking.

The boy turned his head a little to the side, waiting if someone knocked again.

***Knock, knock ***

Jim was begun to slowly let go of Jessica, but suddenly felt hands holding tight to his. Jim realized that it was Jess. He leaned in again and whispered into her ear:

"It's all right, I will just open the door, and I'll be back. Okay?" After a little hesitation Jess nodded and slowly let go of him. Jim gave a little smile and kissed her cheek, before getting out of the bed and went over to the door.

"Benjamin?"

Benjamin nodded and stepped into the room. "Is she all right?" He mouthed. Jim looked from Jess and back to Ben and shook his head. "Can I talk to you for a minute?" Benjamin asked, Jim nodded. They stepped outside the room and looked around to make sure they were alone.

"What is it?" Jim asked.

Ben sighed. "I talked to Katyuna."

"Figured."

"She told that, she and Selaura had a fight, and she said some things to her-"

"Yeah I already know that, but what has it to do with Jess?" Jim said irritated, already heard that story from Jess, but she never told him, what made her so upset… Benjamin looked at him. "Sorry Ben…"

"It's all right. Well Katyuna told Jessica, that if she even thought about to run after Selaura, she didn't wanted to be her friend."

So that's why, Jess was so upset. She was caught in the middle. Jim sighed and scratched the back of his neck. Jessica had always been more emotional when he came to friends, animals and kids.

"So what we gonna do?"

Benjamin shrugged his shoulders. Jim sighed. This was going to be harder then he thought.

Next morning came. Jess was sitting with Jim, Benjamin and Katyuna. It was awkward. Suddenly she noticed Selaura was up to get some more food.

"I'll go and get some fruit." She told her friends. Jim gave a nod and a little smile, knowing very well what she wanted to do.

Jess stood beside Sealura. "Hey Selaura." She slowly said.

Selaura glared at her. "What do you want?" She snapped, looking back at her food.

Jessica gulped. This wasn't going very well. "Please Selaura you know I care about-"

"DON'T! Don't say that you care, if you did, why didn't you followed me?" Selaura slammed her tray at the table and looked at Jess with hatred and hurt expression.

"Se…" Jess closed her mouth. She couldn't tell her friend, that Katyuna had threat her to leave her as a friend as well.

"Yeah I thought so. You know what, screw you, screw you all!" With that the very angry young girl stormed out of the canteen. Leaving a confused and sad Jessica all alone. Jess took some deep breath, didn't want to cry. Not now anyway.

Jim had watched them, and saw that Jess stood and tried to keep herself calm. He didn't move, didn't comfort her, well knowing that now it wasn't the time. Jess then went back to her other friends, as she sat down, eyes were resting on her. Jim putted a comforting hand on her knee under the table. Making her look at him, giving a small smile. Jessica then looked back at Katyuna, who was furious.

"Why did you talk to her? God! I meant what I said, if you followed or talked to her, I didn't want to be your friend!" Katyuna shouted full of anger. She was standing up and stormed out of the canteen as well. Benjamin looked from Katyuna to Jess and Jim. Jess had one tear that was sliding down her cheek.

Jim looked at Benjamin and gave a nod to the canteens door. Telling his friend that Benjamin needed to talk to Katyuna, and he needed talking to Jess. Benjamin nodded, rubbed friendly Jess's arm before heading out. Jim took Jessica's hand and led her out of the canteen.

****  
The night came. Jim and Benjamin were sitting alone inside the canteen. Jess had cried herself to sleep in Jim's room, Katyuna sat in her room, doing her homework and Selaura was crying in her own room.

"We have to do something Jim." Benjamin said.

"I know… but what? Jess is the only one who wants to talk to them, while the rest of them doesn't even want to look at each other. I am not good at this." Jim said, taking his hand through his hair.

"We have to get Katyuna and Selaura talking to each other again."

Jim nodded in agreement. This was going to be difficult, he knew that. But they had to try.

Next morning came, and Jim went to talk to Sealura, while Benjamin went down to talk to Katyuna. Or rather tricking them. While Jess was at the beach to go swimming. The boys made the girls down into their old room. Even though Katyuna had stayed in her original room, she didn't cared that Jess was sleeping with Jim, and Sealura had moved out.

Just as the boys had pushed the girls into the room, both girls looked shocked at each other.

"YOU!" they shouted. Jim was blocking the door, while Benjamin stood between the girls.

"I thought you said that, Jess was going to come and apologize to me." Katyuna said to Benjamin, clearly blaming him, for lying.

"And you Jim, said the same to me." Sealura told to Jim. The boy stood at the door, his arms crossed and didn't care at all, that he had lied/tricked his friend.

"Yeah well, we lied. You two need to solve this problem!"

"What problem?"

"You know exactly what I mean. Did you two just hear yourself? You wanted _Jess _to apologize too _you_! I mean what the heck!?" Jim was getting angry at his two friends, but calmed at bit, when he saw Katyuna and Selaura faces turn, confused and a bit hurt.

"She turned her back on me!" Sealura shouted, trying to defend herself.

"Yeah to me too!" Katyuna said standing by Selaura's side with her arms over cross.

"How? Just because she wanted to talk to both of you?"

Just as Selaura was going to protest, she stopped and looked down. A bit ashamed. That went the same for Katyuna. Jim was right.

"You know what? You two should get this solved, because it's not fair to Jessica, to be caught in the middle of you two." With those words Jim left the room. Benjamin had been the only who didn't speak and followed Jim out, leaving two thoughtful girls.

They looked at each other, both feeling ashamed of them selves.

Night came. Jim and Jess slept both in his room. or at least they tried. Jessica couldn't sleep and Jim tried to comfort her, still a bit mad at Katyuna and Selaura. Suddenly he heard his door git knocked on again. He let go of Jess and opened the door.

"Selaura?" Jim asked shocked.

"Hi, Jim."

When Jess heard the girl's voice talking, she sat up immediately and looked with blurry eyes at Selaura. Selaura had thought about, what Jim had said, and she and Katyuna had talked a little, and decided to talk about it tomorrow, but as more Selaura thought about it, more he felt bad. Jess had never betrayed her. Never. Why would she do it now?

"Hey Jess."

Jessica ran up from the bed and into her friend arms. "I am sorry!" she cried.

"Don't be sorry, I am the one who's sorry."

Suddenly another knock came, and this time it was Katyuna. She looked like she had cried. The girls looked up from their hug and saw Katyuna. Jessica smiled and ran into her arms.

"I'm sorry Jess…"

"It's okay."

And then Selaura, Katyuna and Jess hugged each other. Jim just stood and watched them. A bit proud of him that he could get them to be friends again.

* * *

**This is half truth and half a story.**  
**Once I was caught in the middle of two of my friends... and I had some hard time to talk to the one another, without the other got jealous or mad...**

**Lucky with got through it at first, but second time, it was harder... never really had that good relationship with her again, but it's okay now :)**

**Well looks like Benjamin and Jim could be some use, at girl problems huh? ;)**  
**I know the ending is a bit flat, but honest? I was a bit lazy, to write it longer and I didn't know how else to end it.**


	20. Run away part 1

Shane ran as fast as he could as his small legs could carry him. He didn't mean it to happen, he really didn't! He only wanted to help. That was all! But nooo! Instead he gets into trouble. Tears were running down his cheeks, as he ran into the forest.

_Mom and dad will be so mad, at me if they figure out… _He thought. Finally after a while, he found a tree and sat himself there. With his knees up to his chest and face buried in them, Shane began to cry…

-Flashback-

Shane was playing around with his best friend Dimitri. They played tag and Dimitri was it. They were running in circles, laughing and had a lot of fun. Suddenly Shane heard a cry behind him, as he turned around he saw his friend sitting on the ground and saw that the kid that probably just had pushed Dimitri laughing with his friends.

"Hey l-leave him alone!" Shane shouted and ran over to his friend, standing in front of him. He knew he wasn't that brave as his older siblings were, but he had to. His siblings was no where to be seen.

"Oh… who do we have here? Isn't it the youngest Hawkins?" The older boy said in a teasing voice. Shane was in a fighting position, ready to defend him and Dimitri. Dimitri stood behind his friend.

"Come on Shane, leave it alone. Leave that jerk alone." He tried.

"You! Mind your own business brat!" With that the older kid, grapped Dimtri by his shirt and shoved him right into the dirt. That was it! Shane didn't know what happened, he just got so mad. Ha jumped right on Jasper (the older kid, not more then two year older), and began to hit him repeatly. Even that Shane was a smaller then Jasper, he knew where to hit.

Suddenly a teacher came.

"What's going on here?" He shouted and pulled Shane away from the now blood nosed boy.

Shane wildly tried to get to Jasper and beat him even more, but the teacher had a good grip on the boy's back collar.

"Mr. Hawkins! Stop it immediately!" Finally Shane stopped, he was still angry, but relaxed a bit now. Jasper had tears flowing down his cheeks, and blood dripped from his nose.

"He started it, Mr. Thomson!" Jasper shouted.

"I did not! You-"

"Mr. Hawkins! I am very disappointed in you! You shouldn't pick up fights, if there is any problem, you should get a teacher! I am sorry but I have to call your parents later, and tell them about your behaviour."

"But-but I didn't-"

"Sir! Please, Shane really didn't start it! He-"

"Enough! Now why would Jasper here have any reason to get, Shane into trouble? I saw what I saw, and you young man, are going to sit, right here." Mr. Thomson, dragged Shane over to the corner of a wall outside, with his face turned to the red wall. "You can sit here the rest of the recess, while I clean, Mr. Samsons up. And when the recess is done, you go to the principal's office, understand?"

When Shane heard the teachers step, get away, he held his legs up to his chest and cried. This wasn't fair. Yes he actually started the fight, but he only did it to help his friend.

Dimitri looked at Shane and fell bad about what had happened. Shane really only did try to help him. The teacher had went over to Dimitri and warned him, to even think about walking over to his friend, which had made Dimitri fell worse… the bell finally ringed, and every kid went into their class rooms, everyone beside Shane. He waited till every kid was gone and then ran away…

Just the thought about his parent's faces made him scared and sad.

-Flashback end-

Sea and Josh sat outside at the school. Waiting for their little brother to come out and meet them there. Their parent wasn't home, because of some working stuff. Sea sat on a big rock, rocking her legs back and forth.

"What's taking so long? He don't usually has classes this late." Sea said, as she looked at the big school clock on the wall.

"No I was wondering the same thing too." Josh told, leaning against the stone, with his arms across his chest and half of his butt, resting on the rock.

Sea leaned down and looked up into the sky. "You don't think he has detention, do you?" she asked.

"No, I don't. Shane isn't the type who gets detention. Like someone else." Josh glared down at his sister.

"Hey! When was the last time I got detention?" she said defensive sitting straight up again.

"How about for two days ago?"

"I hate you." Sea hated when her big brother was right. Special when it had something to do with school. Not that, Josh ever had tried detention, but it was more in his younger years… when he was funny.

Josh smiled and ruffled his little sister's hair.

"Stop it!" She said, trying to hide her smirk.

"Aw, but it's so fun to mix up your hair." Josh said and kept mixing it up.

"Come on stop it!" Sea smirked and jumped down from the rock. She pulled out her hairband from her pocket and made a ponytail. "I'll search for Shane." Josh nodded and watched as Sea walked away. He smiled and shook his head.

For Josh, his siblings meant everything, even though he could kill them sometimes. Mostly Sea. He still didn't want anything to happen to any of them.

Sea went through the corridor, for the 1-6 grader. She and josh were now 7 and 9th grader. Josh was going to High school soon enough, in just a couple of years. And she was stuck in this stupid school.

She knocked at Shane's door, into his class, and then went inside. But she only saw a teacher. Mr. Thomson.

"Ah Miss Hawkins I see." He said without even look up.

"Sorry sir. But have you seen my brother?"

"Not since I sent him to the wall this recess. That stupid boy got into fight. I sent him to the principals office, but he never came back."

Sea tried her hardest to keep her anger under control. That teacher had no right, to call her baby brother stupid!

"Why did he get into a fight?" She asked. This wasn't like Shane at all.

"Why? Probably for attention. You have more questions, miss Hawkins?"

Easy Sea. Sea thought.. "No sir. Thanks." Then she went up to the principle office. A young lady in the middle of the 20, sat on her chair, began to pack her things down.

"Sorry. Ms?"

"Yes, how can I help you?" The lady said.

"I was wondering… have you seen my brother? Shane Hawkins? His teacher said he was sent up here."

The feline-looking thought for a minute. "No sorry, we actually haven't got anyone in here from your family."

Sea sighed and rubbed the back of her neck. "Thank you anyway."

"Your welcome sweetie."

Josh was still sitting outside and waited. He couldn't understand what took Sea so long. Finally he saw her in the horizon, but from a relaxed expression it hurriedly turned to worry, when he notices that Shane wasn't with her.

"Hey, what's going on?" he asked.

"Shane isn't at school."

"What? Why?"

"His teacher told me, that he had been into a fight, and was sent to the principal's office, but the secretary haven't even seen him. Josh I am getting worried." Sea said with a worry expression. Even though she usually was though, she was scared and worried that something had happened to her little brother.

Josh brushed his hand through his hair. "Lets go home, maybe he's there." Sea nodded in agreement and followed her brother back home.

_Oh Shane… where are you? _She thought.

Back to their home, Shane took a grip around the door handle it was still locked. Well knowing that his little brother wasn't in the house, he still unlocked it and went inside it.

"Shane! Shane!?" called Sea. She knew Shane would had find another way to get to his room, if he didn't wanted to use the door "Come on, where are you kid!?" Sea ran up the stairs and burst into Shane's room, no Shane only a lot of mess.

"Shane!" Josh called outside from the house. "Dang it, where are you! This isn't funny! Shane!"

Sea ran outside catching up with her big brother. Their parents would be home soon, and when they found out, that the youngest of the family, was gone they were going to freak out! And they might never trust them, to be alone.

"Where could he be?" Sea whispered sadly and scared. Shane looked down at her and then to the sky. Wondering the exact same thing…

_Will be continued….._


	21. Run away part 2

"I'm going out and search for him!" Sea said, as she saw how all the dark clouds began to get closer, small raindrops fell down.

"No you are not! You are staying here, and I'll search for him."

"But-"

"No Sea! One little sibling that is gone is enough. I don't wanna search for you too."

"Little? I am not more then 2 years younger then you!" Sea said with her arms crossed. She hated when Josh treated her as a baby. Sure she was smaller then her normal ages, and Shane actually was almost as tall as her, but really, she wasn't a baby!

"I don't care Sea! Stay here, in case he'll get back, okay? Please." Josh putted his hands on her shoulder looking directly into her eyes.

Sea sighed. "Fine…"

"Thank you." Josh gave a quick hug before he ran upstairs after his rain jacket. When he went downstairs again, all he saw was an empty room, with no Sea in sight, only the door that was blowing back and forth. "Shit!"

"SEA!" he called out into the rain. It was storming and it had begun to rain heavily. "God damn it!"

In the mean time, Sea had gone outside. She didn't want Josh to think, she was a helpless little girl. She could do this, even if it meant that it was storming, and it would probably thunder. She had went into a forest that was close to their home and school. It must be there he should be.

"Shane!" she called. "Shane! Please answer me!" it was getting darker and darker. "Morph?"

The little pink blob flew out of her pocket and looked worried at her. "You think, you could shift into a flashlight?" Morph squealed.

"Flashlight! Flashlight!" He shouted and turned into one. Sea smiled thankfully and began to light up everywhere. Suddenly it began to thunder. Sea flinched, and as she whimpered she walked faster. "S-Shane!" she called.

Then a lightning came, giving out a yelp; she fell backwards and landed on her butt. Sea hugged her knees into herself, and hid her face into them. Morph, who had turned back to his normal self, flew over to Sea and hid in her hair.

"Sea!"

Sea's head flew up, when she heard her name. Another thunder sound came through the forest. "Shane?" She whimpered, and then she heard softly crying. With that Sea got up and ran as fast as she could. She was scared, and the storm didn't help her that much.

Shane was still sitting against a tree, shaking, scared and cold from all the rain. He wanted his sister no… he NEEDS his sister.

"Shane! Where are you!?" she called. Morph had turned back into a flashlight, still scared to death.

Shane heard a voice and looked up with tears strained face. "Sea?" He whispered.

"Shane!" A lightning came through the sky, gave a short look where he saw an appearance through the woods. Plus a small light came from the same place.

"Sea!" Shane jumped up and ran as fast as he could, tears running down.

Sea turned around when she heard her name once again. She turned around flashed the light in the direction; a smile appeared on her face and ran right into Shane with open arms.

The little boy ran right into them, and held her so close, that she almost couldn't breath. But Sea didn't cared. Until suddenly anger took over her.

"What the hell did you think about!?" She shouted as she took a firm grip around her little brother's shoulders. "Do you have any idea, how worried you got me and Josh!? Do you!?" She gave a rough shook.

Shane looked surprised and scared at the same time. He had never seen his sister THAT angry before… And when he saw tears in her eyes, his head fell down and letting his own tears fall.

Sea's eyes softened a bit, when she saw how Shane looked down and heard sniffling. She sighed and let go of his shoulders; it had stopped thundering and lightning, and now it was only raining.

"I'm sorry…." Shane sniffled. He fell so badly, about all the trouble he cursed his family.

Sea sighed once again she got down on her knees so she was in his eyelevel, lifting his chin up and dry his eyes with her thumb.

"I'm sorry that I yelled at you. You just… scared the crap out of me."

Shane hugged his big sister again and sniffled quietly.

"I talked to your teacher." She felt him tense. "Can you tell me, what happened?"

Shane closed his eyes, making the last tears fall. "He…. He kept pushing *sniff* Dimitri." He told, while he dried his eyes with his sleeves.

"Who did?"

"Jasper…" He whispered. "I just… got so mad, that he did it, and then I jumped and hit him." New tears fell down.

Sea smiled, while comforting him. She was proud of her little brother defending his friend. And didn't get into a fight because of something stupid, like she usually did.

"Come on Shane… lets go home. I think I'll get into a lot of trouble by, Josh. So lets get in and get it over with okay?" She gave one last hug, before Morph flew over to Shane and licked his face wildly.

"Hey! Stop it Morph!" He laughed. Morph stopped and landed on the kid's shoulder. "Sea… do you think, mom and dad will be mad at me, for getting into a fight?" Shane asked as they went back home.

Sea thought about the question. "Well, I don't think so. Besides, you helped a friend. You know mom and dad at that point."

Shane nodded. But still wasn't confident about getting home.

"Where in the world have you two been!?" Jessica shouted as she ran over to her kids, hugged them tight. "We have been worried sick!"

Sea tried to get free from her mother's hug, trying her best to breath. "Mom we are fine really." Jess let go of her kids and checked each of one of them, if they had any injuries. Lucky for them they didn't. They only were wet and cold.

"Shane told us, that you ran and searched after Shane, even though he told you not to." Jim said with his arms crossed. Josh stood right beside him, arms crossing as well. It scared the hell out of Sea, to see how much her brother and father looked alike.

"I had not choice! I couldn't wait for him, to be ready to get outside! Shane was outside alone, couldn't just sit and stand by." Sea said with her arms crossing too, looking just as serious on her dad and brother. Jessica sighed.

"Okay that's enough all of you!" She hugged her youngest son tightly and noticed that Shane was shaking. "Hunny watch wrong?"

"I am sorry… I ran away." Shane whispered.

Jessica moved away, holding her son's shoulders and looked at him. "Why did you do it?"

"Because I knew I would be in a lot of trouble, when I come home, and my teacher had told you, that I got into a fight." He looked down and shifted his leg back and forth.

Jim looked at his son and kneeled down his side. "Tell us what happened."

Then Shane told them from the beginning what had happened. Jim and Jessica looked at each other and back at their children.

"Please mom! Don't be mad at me! Don't punish me! Please! I promise I won't do it again!" Shane cried and hugged his mom around her waist.

"Hold on sweetie, who told anything about punishment?" Jessica soothed, brushing her son's mop-hair. Shane just sniffed and shrugs his shoulders. "We are not angry at you. Sure we are not happy that you got into a fight, but you helped your friend. And that's what matters."

Shane looked up at his father, who smiled and nodded in return.

Sea and Josh stood there, side-by-side and smiled at their parents and little brother.

"Well, now that everyone is happy again, how about Shane and I get a bath?" Sea suggested, well knowing she would be in trouble, about going into a storm without permission.

"Wait a minute." Jim said, when he stood up and grabbed Sea's shoulder. "We are not finished here. You shouldn't have gone out, all alone! Shane you shouldn't even had thought about running away! What if something had happened to you?" Jim said not in an angry tone but made it clearly he meant it. Sea and Shane looked down at the ground, as they stood by each other side.

"And you Shane!" Jim turned to his oldest son. "You should had got us, when you figured out that he had ran away!" Now it was Josh's head that hung down.

"You know what? You all 3 grounded. For 2 weeks. Shane for running away and bringing himself in danger, Sea for going out without permission and get into danger in the storm and Josh for not calling us."

Every kid looked at their father in shock. Until they then saw him and their mother giving a smirk. "No I was just kidding."

The kids looked relieved and a bit angry at their dad, for making such a prank.

"Dad… Not cool." Sea said.

Everyone then laughed.


End file.
